Danganronpa: Multiversal Despair
by ApexUtopia
Summary: What if different characters from various anime series replaced the original Danganronpa cast? As Yuuki Hase enters Hope's Peak Academy for the first time, things take a turn for the worse. Will he, and 14 other students, be able to escape alive? Or will they all die at the paws of their cute but deadly headmaster, Kyubey? My first fanfic! Changed the title.
1. Prologue

A/N – Hi! As you can see, this is my first fanfiction. In this fanfic, there are a few changes in some stuff. Like Seitenshi (Black Bullet). She is not yet the ruler of Tokyo, but the daughter of the current guy. Also, all the character's high school friends in their own anime are non-existent, since they will go to Hope's Peak instead of their respective schools (Example, Roka still knows who Chitose is since they were friends before high school, but she doesn't know who Kenji is since they would never meet). One last thing, all characters will be aged 16 here, so to avoid complications (Yes, even Satsuki is 16 here even though she's supposed to 18).

Update: I completely forgot that Yoshii Akihisa's first name is NOT Yoshii, but rather Akihisa. So, the narration will refer to Yoshii as **"Akihisa"**, and the characters that don't do the first-name basis will refer to him as **"Yoshii"**. The chapter after this will be updated as well. Sorry bout' that!

Characters:

**Amakusa, Kanade** from Noucome as the **"Ultimate Lucky Student"**

**de Blois, Victorique** from Gosick as the **"Ultimate Detective"**

**Hase, Yuuki** from One Week Friends as the **"Ultimate Comrade"**

**Hikigaya, Hachiman** from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru as the **"Ultimate Philosopher"**

**Ichijou, Raku **from Nisekoi as the **"Ultimate Yakuza Heir"**

**Kiryuin, Satsuki** from Kill la Kill as the **"Ultimate Student Council President"**

**Kuroki, Tomoko** from Watamote as the **"Ultimate Otaku"**

**Oga, Tatsumi** from Beelzebub as the **"Ultimate Juvenile Delinquent"**

**Okumura, Yukio** from Blue Exorcist as the **"Ultimate Exorcist"**

**Seitenshi, -CLASSIFIED-** from Black Bullet as the **"Ultimate Presidential Heir"**

**Shiba, Tatsuya** from The Irregular at Magic High School as the **"Ultimate Soldier"**

**Shibaski, Roka** from D-Frag! as the **"Ultimate Gamer"**

**Takanashi, Rikka** from Chuunibyou as the **"Ultimate Role-player"**/ **Wicked Lord Shingen** from Chuunibyou as the **"Ultimate Conqueror"**

**Taneshima, Popura** from WORKING! as the **"Ultimate Waitress"**

**Yoshii, Akihisa** from Baka to Test as the **"Ultimate Idiot"**

Okay, now that that's been settled, enjoy the Prologue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. Only the fanfic itself.**

* * *

_**Prologue – Hope's Peak Academy, the School of Hope**_

**Yuuki's POV**

This huge school building was built on a prime plot of real estate in the very center of the city, as if it was in the center of the world itself. "Hope's Peak Academy"… It is a super-exclusive academy, officially recognized by the government, aspiring to gather and cultivate high school students excelling in their respective academic fields. It is a school with several hundred years of history, legendary for sending its top students into leading roles in every professional field time after time. Its stated goal is to raise this nation's _"hope"_ that will bear the country's future on their shoulders. Accordingly, some people call this remarkable place the "Academy of Hope". And here I' am, in front of this legendary school. Let me introduce myself first.

My name is Hase Yuuki, a regular high school student. Average build, average height, average intelligence, not-so average intelligence in math… I don't have any cool talents... Well, except making friends twice as fast as normal people. I know, it isn't a real talent or skill, I got that. If you want to complain, go complain to the faculty of Hope's Peak Academy. Apparently, I was chosen to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy as the "Ultimate Comrade".

**Ultimate Comrade - Hase Yuuki**

I think my mom giggled when she read the invitation letter. For your information, there are two rules to be eligible for admission in Hope's Peak Academy. One, you must be an incoming high school student. Two, you must be the best in your field of specialty. Also, Hope's Peak doesn't hold entrance exams or such. They scout promising people and give them invitations. And then they chose me for my "talent".

It isn't too bad, though. I heard people say that once you study and graduate in Hope's Peak Academy, your future is already brighter than the sun. The only problem is everyone else's talents are much better than mine. I did some research yesterday and searched for my would-be-classmates.

The first name I saw on the internet of the new batch of students in Hope's Peak was none other than the daughter of our prime minister, Seitenshi. She was staying in Hope's Peak as "The Ultimate Presidential Heir".

Next I saw was "The Ultimate Student Council President" Kiryuin Satsuki. I've seen her family name in numerous places. The Kiryuins own the Kiryuin Conglomerate, a massive multi-national conglomerate with access to immense resources and power.

Then there's "The Ultimate Yakuza Heir" Ichijou Raku. His gang, the Shuei-Gumi, has the largest number of members in the nation. Talk about scary!

Among the others were "The Ultimate Juvenile Delinquent", "The Ultimate Soldier", "The Ultimate Waitress", "The Ultimate Gamer" and some more that I didn't bother reading. Compared to the others, I feel so worthless. I just hope I won't be discriminated as such.

Taking a deep breath, I steel myself for my first school day.

"_Don't be scared now, Yuuki! You got to walk with pride!"_ As I whispered those words to myself, I took a look at the acceptance letter I held in my hand.

**"New students are to gather at the entrance hall 8am"**

There is still some time to pass until then… I wonder if I should walk in.

"Well, better be early than never!" I said as I walked towards the entrance. With a bit of melodramatic determination you wouldn't think is needed when stepping into a school building for the first time, I walked toward the entrance hall. As expected, no one' here yet.

"So this is the entrance hall. There's still no one here..." I said to myself as I looked up at the magnificent wall clock that hangs on the wall. The time was 7:10am. The gathering is at 8. Still 50 minutes left**. **It makes sense that no one is here yet…

"I was so nervous I ended up coming here way too early..."

There was still plenty of time until the gathering time. Waiting in the hall isn't a very exciting thing to do... Maybe I should go ahead and explore the school for a while... It will help in easing my nerves.

"_I wonder what kind of friends I will be able to make here. I hope someone would come by now," _I thought to myself as I pondered around my thoughts a bit.

"_I'll just pass the time wandering around."_ With that thought in my head, I took my first step into the depths of Hope's Peak Academy. It was a moment charged with the feeling of hope that accompanies a new school life...

...or at least, it should have been.

"Huh..? I feel… dizzy…"

A wave of fatigue washed over me, and I started to fall towards the ground. The last thing I heard before falling unconscious was the sound of footsteps coming closer. Then darkness filled my vision. It was the end of my life as an ordinary student. It was at that point that I realizing that this wasn't a "Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy"…

It was more like "Welcome to Despair Academy".

* * *

...

...huh?

"Where… am I?"

I woke up on top of a hard desk. My entire body was awfully weary.  
I fell asleep in the middle of a boring class before, of course ...But, why am I sleeping on top of this desk right now? Even stranger, this is a classroom I've never seen before.

"What's this place..?" I said as I stood up from my desk to investigate the strange classroom. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it's past 8. I arrived at school around 7:10. Time sure flies by fast. I then noticed a security camera that was pointed at me.

"Huh? A security camera? Here?" I wondered out loud. Maybe it was to keep the school safe? This school is a pretty large place, so I guess it makes sense that they would try to keep it safe. The only creepy thing about it is that it's following me wherever I go.

"_Huh, it's pretty hot in here. Is the aircon off?" _I wondered as I decided to open the windows for some fresh air. Only one problem, though.

"What the what!? Why is the windows covered in iron plates?" I wondered aloud as I tried hitting it with my fists.

***bang bang***

"Yup. Iron plates they are. What kind of school would deprive its students of fresh air and sunlight?" I asked myself as I returned to the seat I sat on not too long ago. There were still some traces of saliva on it. I reach for my pocket and grabbed my handkerchief, then wiped the saliva off. I also noticed a fancy looking pamphlet on top of the desk. I picked it and opened it.

"Guidance for New Students," I read it out loud. "The new semester has started. We hope you enjoy your stay in Hope's Peak Academy." Well, I guess Hope's Peak still has its touch in fanciness. I put down the pamphlet and decided to think how I could have possibly ended up here.

"_So, judging from the state of things... I got a sudden attack of nausea, and then someone carried me to this classroom?" _I thought to myself as I scratched my head.

"_If that's so, why couldn't they have carried me to the infirmary?" _I answered my own question. This was getting weird. I didn't even know how I ended up here! All this weirdness is getting creepy. Iron plates bolted to the windows… This strange prison-like atmosphere… I need to get out of this room now.

"I should get going to the entrance hall. The others are probably waiting by now." I said to myself as I left the room. The corridor was eerily quiet. The walls emitted a creepy aura. It was worse than the inside of the classroom. And the atmosphere is really creepy.

"This feels like that game I played. Corpse Party, was it?" I asked myself as I looked around the corridor. Then suddenly, I heard footsteps coming my way. Closer and closer…

"_Looks like someone's coming…" _I thought to myself as I braced myself for whomever; or _whatever _was coming.

* * *

**?'s POV**

Just when I thought I was going to have fun learning in Hope's Peak Academy, I fell unconscious a little while ago and woke up in a creepy classroom. I was scared out of my wits, so I left the room in order to find the others. As I was walking out in the corridor, I heard someone's voice, so I decided to go after it. The voice did mention "Corpse Party", so I assumed he was a gamer as well. When I finally met the source of the voice, though…

"YAH! Y-you scared me…" the source of the voice said. Was I that scary? I was so small and cute, it's impossible to think of me as scary. Oh well, at least I found one of my classmates.

"W-well, I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm Roka Shibasaki, the Ultimate Gamer."

**Ultimate Gamer - Shibasaki Roka**

I introduced myself while I got a clearer look on the young boy. He was not that tall, but he was still a head taller than me. He had light brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a school uniform consisted of a white shirt, blue tie, dark brown pants and a brown cardigan.

"Let me introduce myself, then. I'm Hase Yuuki, the Ultimate… Comrade," the boy said as he bowed down in a form of respect.

"You're the Ultimate… Comrade?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. Comrade? So out of everyone in the country, he was the best at making friends?

"Yes…" Yuuki trailed off as he looked away from me while scratching the back of his head. It's obvious that he didn't think too highly of his talent. Being the first person I met here, I decided to cheer him up a bit.

"What's wrong? I think your talent is kind of nice, Hase-san," I said while patting his back. He smiled back at me and became more motivated.

"I know, let's be friends! You're the first person I met here anyways," Yuuki said as he offered his hand for a handshake. "Friends?"

"Friends," I said as I accepted his handshake and smiled. It's a nice change of pace to make friends in such a spooky place.

"I know we just started being friends, but I would like to call you Roka, if you don't mind," Yuuki asked me while blushing a little bit. I giggled. He was so friendly! I wasn't really comfortable with people I just met, but he feels like a friend I've known for a long time. It was a nice change from my middle school days when I didn't have many friends. I guess he really is "The Ultimate Comrade".

"If you allow me to call you Yuuki, then sure," I said happily. With that finished, we decided to head for the entrance hall.

"By the way, you know Corpse Party, right?" I asked Yuuki as we walked the eerily quiet corridors.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

The walk to the entrance hall was very relaxing, since I was talking to Roka. We decided to talk about how the important things later, so that we can sort things out with the other new students later. We talked about games usually, which was apparently Roka's specialty.

"So, what kind of games have you played so far?" I asked Roka.

"I usually play board games, but I do play 8bit Skipper"! It's one of my favorites," Roka said in response. I've heard of "8bit Skipper". Its retro style, but super popular among gamers. It's a very challenging but addicting game.

"Ah, "8bit Skipper"! I like that game. I haven't finished the final boss, though…" I said while sinking a bit. She smiled and grabbed a purplish-black bag from her pocket.

"It's simple! All you have to do is use the "Darkening" skill. It'll stun the boss a bit," Roka said while catching the air with her bag.

"Oh, that skill. I can't find it, though. How do I get it?" I asked while rubbing my chin.

"You have to defeat the secret boss first." Roka beamed. After a few minutes of some small talk, we finally reached the entrance hall.

"Well, let's go in. We can't let our classmates wait too long for us," I said to Roka as she nodded her head in response as we entered the entrance hall for the second time.

And in the other side of the door… _They_ were waiting.

In the entrance hall, there were at least 13 other students.

"Ah, you two are also new students, right?" A boy with medium brown hair, teal eyes and a pair of glasses asked me and Roka.

"Yes. Does this mean…" I trailed off.

"Bingo! We're the new students who are supposed to start school at Hope's Peak Academy today!" a short girl with reddish brown hair and light brown eyes beamed in reply.

"With you the two of you, it seems that there are a total of 15 new students," an elegant girl with light blue eyes and silky white hair stated. It seems that these people are the "Ultimate Students" chosen by Hope's Peak Academy. I slowly looked around at the faces of the people around me. It's probably an exaggeration to say they had a special aura around them.

I decided to talk to the boy wearing glasses. He's the first guy who talked to me after all.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Yuuki Hase," I introduced myself in a friendly manner. I noticed that Roka was too shy to introduce herself, so I elbowed her lightly. She yelped a little and then faced our classmates.

"U-um, my name is… Roka Shibasaki. I-it's nice to meet you..!" Roka stammered as she quickly bowed her head in respect. She then faced me and pouted. I then decided to explain our situation.

"I don't know what happened, exactly, but somehow I fell asleep and now I'm late..." I explained to the boy. Roka nodded as a sign that the same thing happened to her as well.

"Well, it looks like we have the same issue," the boy with medium brown hair and teal eyes said in surprise.

"This is bad! Maybe the God of Despair has cursed us! We need to prepare!" a girl with dark-blue hair and an eye patch exclaimed.

"It's abnormal! This is without a doubt an omen of the incoming apocalypse!" a girl with long, messy, black hair and green emerald like eyes exclaimed.

"H-huh? I lost you guys. God of what now?" I asked while tilting my head in confusion.

"Those two are probably gamers as well," Roka whispered to me.

"You two! Both of you are late; in the first day, no less! Utterly unacceptable!" a tall slim girl with an angular face with long dark blue hair and blue eyes thundered. Her voice stopped all the other noises in the entrance hall.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Kiryuin-san. It's not like they had a choice," a boy with blue hair and blue eyes said.

"Um, I think they should introduce themselves to everyone," a boy with dark blue eyes and dark blue hair with a cross-shaped hairpin suggested to the group.

"Now's not the greatest of times to start introductions, ya know!?" a tall guy with dark brown hair and dark eyes argued.

"But, before we discuss the problem at hand, wouldn't it be best if we come to understand one another?" the girl with light blue eyes and silky white hair stated.

"Yes, it would be for the best if we introduce ourselves. We can solve this mystery faster if we understand each other. You two should start, one on two," a small girl with long golden hair and green eyes said.

"True that! We might have problems, but need to be acquainted with each other first!" a boy with ash-brown hair and brown eyes added.

Looks like a "We have other pressing issues at hand, but first we must introduce ourselves" kind of situation, huh? If that's the case, now is my great chance. I already looked up information about almost everyone here on the Internet, but now I get to see what these guys are really like...

I was about to introduce myself, but then I noticed something strange about the room.

"_W...What's with this huge metal bulkhead? It's like the entrance to a military facility..."_ I wondered as I looked around. There were also security cameras and television screens. This is the same entrance hall I've just been to, isn't it? I think I would have noticed it just now… Everything's just too weird.

"Is there something wrong?" Roka nudged me a bit as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"N-no, it's nothing. Let's just start introducing ourselves, alright?" I whispered back to Roka as I mentally readied myself.

I approached the girl who was in pure white. Now that I've seen her up close, I can fully describe how she looks. She has thin, white eyebrows and thick, superlative white eyelashes surrounding rounds eyes that encompass light irises. Her hair, which covers her forehead, leaves only several portions visible, and is kept in messy standard; moving to the center of her face. A pack of hair falls directly to her small nose, in between her eyes. She has a small neck and thin lips, as well as ears that are hidden under her white hair. Something about her feels very regal…

"Good day to you two. My name is Seitenshi. I' am the daughter of our prime minister. It's a pleasure to meet you," the elegant girl in all white introduced herself. I gasped.

**Ultimate Presidential Heir - Seitenshi**

"S-so you're THE Seitenshi-sama!? The next prime minister!?" I almost yelled in shock.

"No way…" Roka started. She was visibly stunned as well. Seitenshi giggled a bit.

"Almost everyone's reaction is like that. It's alright, just think of me as your classmate within these walls," Seitenshi said while smiling at us. She really was worthy of being the next prime minister! Seitenshi-sama was an excellent student, but couldn't really focus much on studying. Looks like she finally managed to choose a school she can focus in.

"So, Shibasaki-san and Hase-san, right?" Seitenshi asked us.

"Yes. He's 'The Ultimate Comrade' and I'm 'The Ultimate Gamer'," Roka stated. Seitenshi looked at me and smiled. I blushed a little as she did that. She was a very pretty girl, and very well-dressed, no less!

After introducing ourselves to Seitenshi-sama, we then moved on to the next person. She was the woman whose voice stopped all the other voices in the room. She is a tall, slim woman with an angular face with long dark blue hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust. She wore an outfit that looked like a cross between a military outfit and a sailor fuku. As we approached her, she motioned us to stop.

"Halt! You two were the ones who came late, right?" the tall woman thundered.

"Y-yes, we are mam!" Roka and I replied to the commanding woman.

"Humph, I'll let this slide for now. Nevertheless, I shall state my name. I' am Kiryuin Satsuki of the Kiryuin Conglomerate!" the woman introduced herself.

**Ultimate Student Council President - Kiryuin Satsuki**

Kiryuin Satsuki… According to the Hope's Peak Academy thread, she was always top of her class at a certain famous school, without even the slightest spot on her record. That's why she was voted as the Student Council President in her past school. In fact, she held so much power that even her Conglomerate thinks highly of her. She is the daughter of the president of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, a multi-national conglomerate. These feats gave her the title of "The Ultimate Student Council President" who values law, order and power above all else. She has enough power to match even Seitenshi-sama's power.

"So, Mr. Hase Yuuki and Ms. Shibasaki Roka, was it?" Satsuki asked me and Roka.

"That's correct, Kiryuin-san. I'm Roka, 'The Ultimate Gamer' while he's Yuuki 'The Ultimate Comrade'."

Satsuki then gazed at me intently with her fierce eyes. Was there something on my face…? She then looked away and began to speak.

"Alright, to make this quick, everyone will introduce themselves to you two," Satsuki stated as she then looked at the others. "Listen well, my fellow classmates! This young girl is "The Ultimate Gamer", Roka Shibasaki. The boy at my right is "The Ultimate Comrade", Yuuki Hase! Say hello, everyone," Satsuki continued. Everyone else moved towards us. The first to approach us was the short girl who had reddish brown hair.

"Hello, Shibasaki-san and Hase-san! I'm Popura Taneshima, a waitress! I hope we can be friends!" the short girl beamed at us.

**Ultimate Waitress - Taneshima Popura**

Taneshima Popura… From the information I gathered, Popura is a very popular waitress at a certain restaurant. She is said to be so charming, her customers don't mind if her orders are late. But even though she is very short, she is actually very talented at serving dishes; talent worthy for the title "The Ultimate Waitress".

"Nice to meet you too, Taneshima-san," I replied while bowing my head.

"Likewise," Roka said in response. Next up to introduce themselves was a tall guy who possesses brown hair and dark eyes. He is also rather muscular with a widespread build, and his attire consists of a worn-out shirt, a brown leather jacket, and plain pants. If anything, he emitted a scary delinquent-like aura.

"Yo. The name's Tatsumi Oga," the tall guy introduced himself in a rough tone.

**Ultimate Juvenile Delinquent - Oga Tatsumi**

Oga Tatsumi… This guy is a beast. I heard he was able to defeat hundreds of delinquents unarmed. It seemed far-fetched to me, really. But now that I've seen the guy, the bit about him beating up numerous delinquents didn't seem too farfetched… I better be careful near him…

"H-hi…" I stammered. Roka just nodded her head at Tatsumi. Tatsumi then left, making way for the next person to introduce themselves. It was a fairly short girl. She had a small, pale face and a very delicate and slender body. She has long, messy, black hair that she wears down on her slender shoulders. She is also very pale skin with slender shoulders, legs, and arms. She has green emerald like eyes with visible purple shadows under them. She appears to be wearing her school uniform that consists of; a white buttoned up shirt that comes with a collar and a dark red necktie, a pale, light, yellow jacket that comes with light blue buttons, and small skirt the same color as the jacket she wears, and jet black knee length socks with brown tied up shoes. Something about her feels… off.

"H-hello there. I-I'm Tomoko Kuroki… Keehee…" the slender girl introduced herself hesitantly.

**Ultimate Otaku - Kuroki Tomoko**

From the way she speaks, it's obvious she doesn't talk to other people much. Kuroki Tomoko is actually the elusive "Otaku Queen". It took a long time to identify who this queen was. I heard from various rumors that she finished 8bit Skipper in the hardest difficulty. She was also the champion is a certain online card tournament. Now that I've seen her in person, I can conclude that she's a "mojo".

"Ah, so you're the girl who finished 8bit Skipper in the Chaos Infinity difficulty! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Roka beamed at Tomoko as she offered a handshake to Tomoko as Tomoko accepts. I smiled as they did this. Roka can now get along with a fellow gamer. After talking for a short while, Tomoko stepped aside for the next person in line. He was a tall boy with medium-short, dark blue and amber-yellow eyes. He wore a cream colored vest over a school uniform. He also wore a red necktie and grey pants. He seems pretty normal, at least.

"Hey there, Hase-san and Shibasaki-san! I'm Kanade Amakusa! Pleased to meet you two!" the dark blue haired boy introduced himself to us.

**Ultimate Lucky Student - Amakusa Kanade**

The Ultimate Lucky Student, huh? I guess that means that Amakusa Kanade got admitted to Hope's Peak academy by sheer luck. That's got to be one heck of good luck. But… Can luck really be considered a talent? I can't really say for sure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Amakusa-san," I greeted Kanade in response.

"Alrighty then, see you later!" Kanade said as he stepped aside for three more boys to introduce themselves. The one in the middle was the tallest among them. He was the same boy who first spoke to us when I and Roka came in. He has medium brown hair, teal eyes, and three moles on his face and wears glasses. He wore a coat that he wears over a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He also has black leather shoes. The guy to his left was a guy with ash-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a uniform, complete with a vest and pants. The guy to his right also had dark blue hair and blue eyes. He had a cross-shaped hairpin of sorts. He wore a black coat over his uniform and wore black slacks. The first one to speak up was the guy wearing glasses.

"I'm Yukio Okumura, an exorcist. It's a pleasure to meet you two," the guy with glasses said in a happy tone.

**Ultimate Exorcist - Okumura Yukio**

Yukio Okumura… I heard that he's an expert exorcist alongside his twin brother. I haven't seen an actual demon myself, but I know it's dangerous. Demons are capable of devastating things. Some possess people, while others outright murder them. They're scary creatures to deal, and I guess Yukio is unfazed when facing one.

"It's nice to meet you, Okumura-san," I replied to Yukio. Roka was too busy looking at the coat, however.

"Alright, my turn! I'm Akihisa Yoshii, the 'Ultimate Idiot'! It's a pleasure to meet you two!" the ash-brown haired boy beamed as he introduced himself. I was shocked when he said he was the coolest "idiot".

**Ultimate Idiot - Yoshii Akihisa**

Did I hear that right? This guy was admitted to Hope's Peak Academy for being the best idiot in the country!? And he's not kidding? What in the world were the staff in Hope's Peak Academy thinking!? And here I thought being admitted to Hope's Peak Academy was very difficult. On the contrary, it isn't. I can't believe someone like thus guy was able to enter this school! And to honest, being the best idiot is not a talent. It's more of an anti-talent. I guess some things in the world weren't meant to be taken seriously…

"H-hi there, Yoshii-kun…" I trailed off, still too shocked from discovering his talent.

"You're kidding, right? What is your real talent?" Roka asked Akihisa while folding her arms.

"I'm serious! I'm "The Ultimate Idiot!" That's what got me in this school in the first place!" Akihisa claimed. It's real. This guy's a total idiot. Who gets proud from being an idiot?

"But it's not like he's the only one with a… different talent, right Yuuki-kun?" Roka said as she looked at me. I blushed in embarrassment. My talent for being in this school was for making friends twice as fast as normal people. Of course it's weird!

"I guess it's my turn, then. I'm Raku Ichijou. Nice to you, Hase-san and Shibasaki-san," the boy with a cross-shaped hairpin said as he calmly introduced himself.

**Ultimate Yakuza Heir - Ichijou Raku**

Raku Ichijou… He's the son of the leader of the Shuei-Gumi, one of the largest yakuza gangs in the entire planet. They're a very fearsome group; each member is a hulking mass of muscle and anger. Despite this, they never harm innocent people unless enraged. And to be honest, I expected the son of the leader to be bit more like Tatsumi. Raku, on the hand, looks like your average high school student.

"So you're the heir to the Shuei-Gumi, right? So… do you, like… beat up people?" I asked Raku with a curious expression on my face. Raku looked at me with an unamused expression on his face.

"Nah, I don't want to inherit the Shuei-Gumi. I want to graduate and get a successful life, away from them. That's why when I was chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy, I was so happy, you know?" Raku explained himself as he looked up at the ceiling. I guess he doesn't want to have to do anything with his yakuza gang. I can understand that.

"Heh, I think Oga-san would be better suited for the Shuei-Gumi!" Akihisa exclaimed as he slapped Raku's back.

"Okay then, later," Yukio said as the three boys left for another person to introduce themselves. She was a rather short girl, but not as short as Roka. She had cyan colored eyes, and wears an eye patch on her right eye. She has dark-blue hair and ties a yellow ribbon in her hair. She was wearing a purple and black gothic Lolita costume and a frilly umbrella of the same color. She apparently wears a pair of roller shoes instead of a normal pair of school shoes, since she rushed towards us.

"Listen up, you two mortals! I' am the Wicked Lord Shingen! I' am the greatest conqueror the universe has ever seen! Bow down before me, or be vanquished from the Tyrant's Eye!" the girl with an eye patch claimed.

**Ultimate Conqueror - Wicked Lord Shingen**

"W-what!? A-are you sure you're not joking?" I asked this "conqueror" with disbelief. Roka then nudged me a bit.

"Let me handle this," Roka whispered to me. I nodded and let her do the talking.

"So, you're Wicked Lord Shingen, huh? How brave of you to reveal your real name to me! I' am the Infinite Darkness Roka!" Roka exclaimed as she played along with the "conqueror".

"You're the I-infinite Darkness!? This can't be… Then I shall erase your memory of my real name!" the "conqueror" said as removed her eye patch. She was wearing yellow coloured contact lenses underneath the eye patch, apparently.

"Ugh… Huh? Who are you?" Roka said as she pretended to have forgotten to have heard what events have just happened.

"Um, hello there, Shibasaki-san and Hase-san. I'm Rikka Takanashi." the "conqueror" said as she introduced herself formally.

**Ultimate Role-player - Takanashi Rikka**

So she's the the "Ultimate Role-player", huh… I only saw her name, but not her achievements. I guess she must be a talented actress in her old school.

"It's nice to meet you, Takanashi-san!" Roka greeted Rikka with a smile. Rikka looked away, looking very flustered.

"_I guess… She's just a chūnibyō patient. No actress would be that shy," _I thought to myself as I waved my hand at Rikka as a sign of greeting. She then stepped aside for a guy with dead-fish gray eyes to walk by. He has short black hair and emits a very mysterious aura. He wore a standard school uniform. Something about him seems… very lonely.

"..."

"Um… can you tell us your name?" I asked as I looked at him intently.

"…"

"Hello? Earth to mister dead fish eyes?" Roka said as she tried to get his attention.

"My name… is Hachiman Hikigaya, the Ultimate Philosopher," the mysterious man finally spoke up.

**Ultimate Philosopher - Hikigaya Hachiman**

He sure is the quiet type. And then, there's his name… I didn't see it in the Hope's Peak Academy thread… Just who is he…? And he's a philosopher?

"So, umm… Why did you come to this school?" Roka asked Hachiman.

"It's… none of your concern… I'm leaving now…" Hachiman said as he left. He sure was a mysterious person, that's what I'm certain of. Finally, the last two people came by. One of them was a short girl, about as short as Roka. She is a small, almost doll-like girl with long blonde hair and emerald eyes. She wore a black Victorian dress which is full of lace and frills.

"Greetings, Yuuki Hase and Roka Shibasaki. I' am Victorique de Blois, an exchange student from Sauville," the small blonde haired girl said.

**Ultimate Detective - Victorique de Blois**

Victorique de Blois… She was a master detective in Sauville, having solved crimes with the help of a certain famous inspector. I heard that she was the one who solved "Sauville Greatest Unsolved Mystery". If she was able to solve that case, it's no wonder why she's in this school as a transfer student. I'm also surprised she was able to speak fluent Japanese.

"Wow, you're so fluent at Japanese! Are you sure you weren't born here?" Roka asked in amazement.

"Well, I have a friend who was from Japan too, so that's why I can speak Japanese," Victorique explained. "Shiba-san, introduce yourself to these two."

The tall boy beside Victorique was a well-built man. He has dark hair that reaches his clear blue eyes in several uneven cut bangs. He wore a green, white, and black school uniform.

"I'm Shiba Tatsuya. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you," the tall man introduced himself.

**Ultimate Soldier - Shiba Tatsuya**

Shiba Tatsuya… Even among the other talented kids here, this guy is a legend. He is truly the ultimate soldier, being called the "God of Destruction" by military groups around the globe. Unfortunately, that's about the only information the Hope's Peak Academy thread gave, since all other information was classified. In fact, the Hope's Peak Academy thread told us students to stay away from him if we value our life. Now that the real person is in front of me, I can't help thinking that wasn't an exaggeration...

"…N-nice to meet you too…" I stammered as I was intimidated by the "God of Destruction".

"Likewise," Roka replied to Tatsuya without flinching. How does she do that?

And with that, we're done with the introductions. Even though everyone here is a "The Ultimate" something or other, they're really nothing alike. Well, except some, but still.

"Alright, now that we are all acquainted with each other, we should go back to the topic at hand," Victorique concluded.

"True that. So, everyone here woke without remembering anything prior to this moment, am I correct?" Satsuki asked everyone in the room.

"Yeah, this situation is nuts! How did we even end up here?" Raku added as he looked around the entrance hall.

"So, everyone lost consciousness upon entering the entrance hall, and then woke up in a strange classroom we never knew?" Akihisa asked everyone.

"It seems so. That happened to me as well!" Popura exclaimed.

"B-but… Why did everyone collapse like that?" I asked everyone in room.

"That's why we're so fucking stumped!" Tatsumi yelled in annoyance.

"The strangest thing isn't the collective fainting, though. Did you all see the windows in the classrooms and corridors?" Roka said as she looked at everyone's faces.

"Almost everything is boarded up with barricades. I don't like the feeling of this," Yukio said with a concerned look on his face.

"Also… Does anyone know where did my luggage disappear to? I can't find my PSVita, too..." Tomoko asked everyone as she frantically checked her pockets.

"Now that you mentioned it, my cell phone is gone!" Kanade added as he also checked his pockets.

"And then there's this steel bulkhead… And I don't recognize this military-like facility either," Tatsuya said while rubbing his chin.

"Worst of all is the building itself. We aren't supposed to be the only class in here," Victorique said as she appears to be smoking a white ceramic pipe.

"Maybe… We've been mixed up with… some kind of criminal activity?" Raku suggested to the group.

"N-no way… You're saying we got kidnapped and taken away from the academy?" Akihisa said as he shivered.

"Everyone, please calm down. For all we know, this might be an orientation of some kind that the school is making us go through," Satsuki stated.

"T-that's probably it, r-right?" Rikka said as she lost her "conqueror" persona and shuddered.

"I'm gonna take a nap then. I gotta sleep more these days," Tatsumi said as he yawned.

And just as our nerves started to calm, it suddenly began.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

All of a sudden, the television screen lighted up. The reception was too weak for us to see the face of the announcer, though.

"Attention, everyone. This is an important announcement,"

It was a cheery, light voice that was very out of place. Nevertheless, I couldn't help but feel heavy discomfort upon hearing it.

"Everyone, please gather at the gymnasium as soon as possible. Thank you," the voice said as the television screen turned blank again.

"What...? What was that, just now...?" Tomoko asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm going on ahead. Later," Tatsuya said as he proceeded to leave the entrance hall.

"Wait for me. I need to investigate what's going on," Victorique said as she left too.

"H...hey, wait up! Why are you leaving so quickly?" Raku asked as the duo vanished from sight.

"A ceremony… So this was just part of our entrance ceremony, right?" Akihisa said as he reassured himself.

"You know what, I'm going too. Can't wait to find out what they come up with next..." Kanade said as he left the hall.

"And just when I thought I was going to get a nap... Seriously." Tatsumi complained as he grumpily left the hall as well.

"I, Wicked Lord Shingen, shall proceed as well!" Rikka declared as she assumed her other persona again and left for the gymnasium.

"W-wait! I'm coming with you, Katanashi-chan!" Popura said as she chased after Rikka.

"I'm going ahead. All of you better follow!" Satsuki thundered as she left the hall.

"Hey, Yoshii-kun! Let's go too. I'm curious to see what's going to happen," Raku said as Akihisa went towards him.

"Yeah, sure! It's better than staying here anyways," Akihisa said as the two boys left for the gymnasium.

"You probably won't even notice, but I'm going too!" Tomoko stated as she left the hall as well.

I watched as many faces headed towards the gymnasium. As for myself, I stood there without moving. I had a bad feeling floating inside my head. As much as I tried, I couldn't let it go. But it seemed I was not the only one who was troubled...

"What do we do now, Yuuki-kun?" Roka asked me as I shook my head in response.

"No idea, Roka-san. It's just too… weird," I said as I looked at the television screen again.

"What could they be planning..?" Yukio wondered as he thought hard.

"We have to stay composed. For now, our best action is to follow the others," Seitenshi said as she tried to calm us down.

"Hmm… We can't expect to escape danger just by staying here, though. Besides, don't you want to know what's happening to us right now?" Hachiman spoke for the first time in a while as he went near to us.

"But still, what's with that announcement? There's no way that's normal..." Yukio declared as he adjusted his glasses.

"W...what was that thing? It must be some kind of prank, right?" I said as I shuddered a bit. I was getting really unnerved by now.

"Something... weird is happening, isn't it?" Roka said as she covered her head with her arms.

"I can understand why you're uneasy, but we must go see what's going on for ourselves," Seitenshi stated as she folded her arms.

"…As long as we do not proceed we shall forever stay engulfed in darkness. We must move on," Hachiman said.

"Let's go, then," Yukio said as we all left for the gymnasium.

* * *

After some minutes of walking around, we arrived at a little trophy room that serves as a lobby to the gym. We're stopping for a short rest here before going in.

"Huh, I didn't think Hope's Peak Academy would be such a depressing place..." I said as I looked around at the trophy room.

"And why isn't there anyone else around? Just now when we walked here, I couldn't see a single person..." Seitenshi added as she rubbed her chin.

"It seriously just gets weirder and weirder, doesn't it?" Roka said in concern.

"I really do hope they are just tricking us…" Yukio said with a hint of sorrow.

"Whatever the case may be, we must prepare for the worst," Seitenshi said as she entered the gymnasium.

"We have to go. I'm going in ahead," Yukio declared as he rushed in towards the gymnasium.

"Well… we should be going in too, right?" Hachiman asked us as he also left for the gym.

"Yuuki-kun… I'm worried…" Roka said to me. The poor girl was shivering the whole time.

"Don't worry… It's gonna be fine. Trust me!" I exclaimed as I tried to cheer her up. Roka nodded and then we finally entered the gymnasium. Engulfed in uneasiness and fear, we entered the gymnasium as instructed by the announcement. What waited for us inside was...

"It looks just like a... opening ceremony? Nothing seems to be out of place..." I said as I looked around the gymnasium.

"See, it's just like I told you, 'right? Just your ol' "regular" new school year opening ceremony," Akihisa said as he laughed a bit. And then, just after Akihisa said that, something happened that made it very clear how "anything but regular" our new surroundings were...

"Good day, everyone. Welcome to the entrance ceremony," the same cheerful voice said as everyone looked at the stage in disbelief.

Suddenly, a figure appeared on top of the stage. It was a small, cat-like creature. Its entire body is covered in clean, white fur. It has what appear to be four ears; two that resemble an average cat, pointed and up, while the other two appear as long tassel-like appendages that split into three sections at their tip. The tassels fade from white to pink and have three red dots horizontally before the splits. They also bear a pair of floating golden rings. The creature's face is its most distinguishing feature; two beady pink eyes with ark maroon irises and a tiny, sigma-shaped "cat mouth". Simply put, it was cute.

"Eh...? A cat…?" Popura said as she looked at the strange creature.

"I'm not a cat. I'm your headmaster," the cat-like creature spoke somehow without moving its mouth.

"H-headmaster…?" I choked out as I was too shocked to speak.

"Yes, Mr. Hase. I' am your headmaster, Headmaster Kyubey," the cat-like creature said as it tilted its head. "Welcome to a new semester in Hope's Peak Academy!"

Whatever it was that was happening right before my eyes was like nothing I've ever experienced in my life. And at the center of it all was... that freak of nature.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Kyubey said as it wagged its tail. A cheerful voice speaking in such a calm manner despite the atmosphere… It was definitely creepy.

"Uwaaaaa! That creature just talked!" Tomoko screamed in shock.

"Chimera!? Is that you!?" Rikka said in awe.

"Calm down! There has to be a speaker installed somewhere...!" Seitenshi stated, finally breaking out of her usual calm demeanor.

"Actually, it's really me talking. What's so surprising about an animal talking?" Kyubey asked us, completely oblivious to the disbelief of us students.

"Um, maybe it's because ANIMALS DON'T FRIGGIN' TALK!?" Raku yelled sarcastically.

"Just calm down already, will you? It might a machine shaped like an animal," Satsuki stated in annoyance.

"I'm not a machine or a toy, okay? My body is the real deal. I have blood circulating inside me," Kyubey calmly stated.

"A talking… animal…" Popura said as she was on the verge of falling.

"Anyway, we should be moving on. Let's begin the proceedings, shall we?" Kyubey said as he sat up straight. "Good morning, everyone. Now, please be quiet now."

We all quieted down for a while.

"I'd like to begin as soon as possible," Kyubey said. "To start, I have a short statement regarding you students' school life from this moment on. You students are most certainly all geniuses filled with overflowing talent. You bring hope to the world. In order to preserve and guard that hope... You will be living a communal lifestyle entirely inside this school's walls from now on."

"What...?" I said in disbelief.

"Oh, and one more important note. You are going to live here your entire lives. That is the school life we are assigning to you students," Kyubey added to his previous statement.

"What did it just say? Live here forever?" Tomoko blurted out in shock.

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about. We have plenty of money. All the luxury you need is here. A win-win situation, right?" Kyubey said cheerfully while wagging his tail.

"T...that's not why we're worried...!" Roka stammered.

"We just don't get what you mean by living here forever... It's just a joke, right?" Kanade asked Kyubey with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not kidding. Another thing: you will be completely shut out from the outside world," Kyubey retorted as he stared at us.

"S-shut out…?" I trailed off. I then remembered all the iron plates and the steel bulkheads. "So the steel plates in the classrooms and corridors... They're there to... keep us in?"

"That's right. It doesn't matter how much you shout. No help is coming," Kyubey said while looking at me intently. "So, you should just make the most out of your life inside the school. It has all the resources you need."

"Hahaha! Man, this cat-ferret thing is hilarious! You're good at making jokes, you know that?" Akihisa exclaimed as he laughed very loudly.

"If you still wanna joke around about this, then you're in for a beating of your life," Tatsumi snarled at Kyubey as he looked ready to kill him.

"It seems you still very much doubt me. But I can assure all of you that I' am not kidding," Kyubey continued as he slapped his tail on the podium he was sitting on.

"B-but… forever? My parents will miss me, you know…?" Roka said as she sulked.

"But if you really want to leave, then there is a way," Kyubey suddenly perked up.

"R-really!?" Tomoko almost shouted.

"You have to graduate from this school. Let me explain in detail," Kyubey started. "As students of this academy, you're obliged to live your communal lifestyle in an orderly fashion... But in case someone breaks the order, that person alone can leave the school grounds. That is the rule called "graduation"."

"What exactly do you mean by "breaking order"?" Yukio asked Kyubey while staring him intently.

"If someone gets killed, then that's considered breaking order," Kyubey said while maintaining his usual face.

"K...kill!?" I blurted out in fear.

"Yes. You can kill anyone in any method you want. "Only a student who kills someone can leave". It's a very simple rule. That is, if you really want to leave this place, then sure," Kyubey said in response to our disbelief.

"W...what did it say!? Kill each other? What the hell...?" Kanade said as he looked like he was on the verge of snapping.

"Oh? Do you not understand the word "killing"? If you need a dictionary I have one right here," Kyubey said, unaffected by the stares everyone was giving him.

"We understand the meaning of the words! What we want to know is why killing is necessary...!" Roka almost yelled as she was on the verge of crying.

"You have to stop this nonsense! Don't you know who I' am!? I' am Seitenshi, the heir to this country! Release us this instance!" Seitenshi shouted as she demanded Kyubey to let us go.

"Sorry, but you have to deal with it. If you wanna leave, then you have to kill someone," Kyubey replied to Seitenshi's demand without batting an eye.

"Okay, how long are you gonna keep this up? The jokes are getting corny now," Akihisa complained as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Explain yourself in detail, Mr. Yoshii," Kyubey said while staring at Akihisa.

"What he means is that I'm gonna fucking punch your shitty face away from the face of this ass-filled planet!" Tatsumi screamed as he clenched his fists.

Tatsumi, who stood in the back row, pushed Akihisa out of his way and rushed towards Kyubey while cursing with an earth-shattering voice.

"You fucker, you better apologize right now! The time for pranks is over!"

"Hmm? Are you referring to your uncivilized behavior?" Kyubey taunted Tatsumi without changing his facial expression.

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW, YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHITHEAD!"

Reverberating along with the cry of the alpha-male, there was a sound like something exploded. It was the sound of Tatsumi leaping from the floor.  
His leaping body was like a missile, flying through the air.

"Now that I got you…"

All of a sudden, Tatsumi face changed to that of a demon; no scratch that, like that of Satan himself. The atmosphere somehow changed, and everyone but three people shook in fear. At this point, Tatsumi's rage could not be contained any longer.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART, LIMB FROM LIMB!" Tatsumi screamed as the whole gymnasium shook from his thunderous roar.

What came next was basically a slaughter. Tatsumi ripped apart Kyubey from his tiny limbs and then punched the lifeless body upwards until it hit the ceiling. The impact was so powerful; the body was squashed flat on the ceiling. There was blood all over the ceiling and the floor where Kyubey was once standing. Everyone was frightened, but relieved that Kyubey was dead. Just when we were about the cheer up though:

"Violence against the Headmaster will not be tolerated," the voice of Kyubey rang out through the gymnasium.

"Huh!?" Tatsumi grunted at the voice.

All of a sudden, a turret appeared from the ceiling. At a rapid speed, it fired numerous bullets at Tatsumi.

"Ugh! Is this… my end!?" Tatsumi yelled before he got pierced by multiple bullets…

…At least, that was what we thought. Oga was suddenly tackled by a figure, thus saving his life.

"…Hmn!? I'm… still alive!?" Tatsumi exclaimed as he looked around his body for wounds. He didn't have a single wound.

"W-what happened!?" I shouted.

"It's Shiba-san. He pushed Oga-san out of the way in the nick of time," Yukio said as he pointed the dust cloud in front of Tatsumi. As it cleared, we saw Tatsuya lying on the floor.

"That was too close. If I was 0.0009547 seconds later, then he could have died," Tatsuya said as he stood up.

"T-thanks… dude," Tatsumi said as he removed the dust in his shirt.

"Hey, another Kyubey appeared!" Akihisa exclaimed as he pointed the podium.

"Y-you bastard…" Tatsumi said before he trailed off in anger.

"Anyway, now that that's done with, let this serve as an example not to break the rules. There are security cameras everyone, so be careful," Kyubey said as he emerged from nowhere, good as new.

"Just how many of you are there?" Satsuki asked Kyubey.

"A lot. So the next time you break the rules, I will not go so easy on you next time, so be obedient," Kyubey said as he wagged his tail.

"T...this is absurd!" Popura blurted out as she shuddered.

"Now, to commemorate your arrival at this school, I'm giving you all your IDs," Kyubey said as cards materialized in our hands.

"ID? As in identification card?" Roka asked Kyubey as she looked at the card in her palm.

"It's an electronic student ID card. Try not to lose it," Kyubey started. "The Electronic Student ID card is necessary for your daily activities. When you first turn it on please confirm your own real name is displayed on the screen. It has many uses besides simple identification, though..."

"An Electro ID, huh…" I said to myself as I stared at the card in my hand.

"By the way, this Electronic Student ID card is completely indestructible. Well, a nuclear explosion can destroy it, but you get my point. You will find a full list of the school rules in it, so please read them carefully," Kyubey said as he finished his explanation. "Now that we're done here, I welcome you to Hope's Peak Academy. Enjoy your stay here… forever."

And then, Kyubey disappeared, leaving us standing there in blank amazement.

"H...hey, everyone... How would you define what happened here now?" Kanade asked us about the situation we just witnessed.

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on here..." Yukio said while adjusting his glasses.

"L...l...live here forever? K...kill...?" Tomoko said as she freaked out.

"How the hell did we get into situation like this!?" Raku howled in fury and confusion.

"Everyone, we have to stay calm. For the time being, let's go once more over what we know. According to what Kyubey said, we are presented with two options," Victorique said as she pulled up her white ceramic pipe. "The first, live peaceful communal lives inside this school with no time limit. And the second..."

"In order to get out of here, killing one of our classmates, is the other option," Tatsuya said while deep in thought.

"So, we're basically in a dog-eat-dog world," Hachiman said as he was also deep in thought.

"What the hell is going on!?" Tatsumi yelled in fury.

"It's all a lie! Such foolish talk can't possibly be true...!" Rikka said, with deep fear evident in her voice.

"The problem isn't whether it's a lie or not. The problem is..." Tatsuya suddenly spoke up again. "...if there's someone among us who takes it seriously."

Hearing that, we all fell silent again. Not saying anything, we looked around at each other's faces. We gazed around as if trying to search each other's inner thoughts. There were even traces of hostile feeling in the air. And then... I began to understand the true terror of the rules Kyubey presented. "Only a student who kills can leave this place..." Those words planted the seeds of terrible thoughts at the deepest corners of our minds. "Who will betray us". That dark demon called paranoia. That was how my new school life began. But the school I entered with such elated feelings...

...wasn't the "school of hope". This place was "The school of despair".

"Yuuki-kun…" Roka whispered to me in fear.

"Don't… worry. We'll find a way out."

**STILL ALIVE: 15 STUDENTS**

_**Prologue – Hope's Peak Academy, the School of Hope END**_

* * *

After Chapter Author Commentary!

Apex: Yo! This is your host and writer, ApexUtopia!

*loud cheering and clapping*

Apex: Also, I would like you meet our main star, Hase Yuuki from One Week Friends!

HELL YEAH! WOOT! WE LOVE YOU, YUUKI!

Yuuki: Hehe, it's really nothing…

Apex: So, what do you think of Kyubey?

Yuuki: Kyubey, huh…? Well, he seems pretty cute, I guess?

Apex: Cute, huh? Not as cute as Kaori, though, right?

Yuuki: H-hey! Kaori's not in this fanfiction! Leave her out of this!

Apex: Aww… You really do like her, don't you?

Yuuki: W-well, sure… As a friend!

Apex: Okay, enough messing around. What do you want to see in the next chapter?

Yuuki: If I were to choose, then I would choose Free Time. I want to socialize more with my new classmates!

Apex: I guess you really are the "Ultimate Comrade"! Okay, thanks for taking your time here.

Yuuki: Don't worry; it's a pleasure talking with you!

Apex: Now stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya there in 2 months or more! (I update slow)


	2. Chapter 1 - (un)usual School Days I

A/N – Hello again! First things first, I know that it's very similar to the original Danganronpa script, but I can assure you that this chapter will be different. And yeah, an early update! I think. Also, I'm going to make this chapter shorter than the Prologue. I don't want every chapter to nearly 10000 words long. Also, please rate and review! And to those who have read this, please spread the word! And I apologize for the OOC moments. Apex out!

PS. Also, shipping in this fanfic will be very unlikely. I don't feel comfortable with shipping characters from different franchises, but we'll see if I ever change my mind. For now, enjoy the story. Another thing, thanks to my friend for helping me out on my first ever fanfic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. Only the fanfic itself.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Despair Is So Sweet**_

**Yuuki's POV**

This is how my life in Hope's Peak Academy began. A life where we have to "kill or be killed". I don't have the guts to kill; not even animals. But that's just not the case. We have to swallow the fact that we are trapped inside here forever.

"Are we all seriously just going to stand here and scowl at each other?" Victorique said while holding her white ceramic pipe. Her words were unflinching, her nerves stronger than steel.

"Well, of course not! We have to accept reality, this is REAL!" Satsuki thundered.

"Ugh, that's why I like 2D life better…" Tomoko said while sulking.

"But, what should we do now? We can't just say something without actually doing anything!" Kanade said with anxiety evident in his voice.

"Well, duh! We find a way out of here!" Raku responded.

"And while we're doing that, we give whoever is controlling that freak of nature a good beating!" Tatsumi snarled as he cracked his fists.

"Before we do that, we should take a look at the Electronic Student ID," Seitenshi spoke out to the group.

"True that! We don't need Shiba-kun risking his life to save someone again!" Akihisa said as he looked at Tatsumi. Tatsumi just scoffed at Akihisa.

"Well then everyone, I command you to open the ID!" Satsuki commanded as we all looked at our ElectroIDs. I tapped the circle shaped button on the ID and it lighted up. I saw the logo of Hope's Peak Academy and below it, my name and talent.

**Hase, Yuuki**

**The Ultimate Comrade**

I then tapped the "Rules" button on the menu screen that showed up on the side. And the list of rules appeared on the screen, one by one. In short, the rules binding us were...

**Rules:**

**1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.  
2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.  
3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.  
4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.  
5. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Kyubey. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is also forbidden.  
6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate from the academy. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.  
7. Additional rules may be added by the academy at any time.**

I looked up from the screen, feeling really tired. As I looked at everyone else's faces, they had the same glum expression on their faces.

"The hell's wrong with these rules!? Do they really think they can keep us here like a bunch of rats!?" Tatsumi yelled in anger.

"Well, rules are rules, no matter how obscure they are. Kyubey has control over the school, so I dare you to try and break the rules," Satsuki stated as she looked up from her ElectroID.

"Guess we got no choice huh..? Damn, this is martial law!" Raku said with a sour looking expression on his face.

"The sixth rule, though…" Popura said while reading her ID thoroughly.

"What about it?" I asked her as I also began reading the sixth rule again.

**6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate from the academy. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.**

"The second part of the rule… 'They must not let any other student know they are the culprit'…" Popura said.

"It means that if you want to graduate, you must murder someone without anyone finding out," Hachiman stated bluntly.

"Seriously…?" Tomoko retorted.

"Well, obviously. Why would you kill when someone knows? That should have been obvious," Hachiman said as he crossed his arms. "I just can't believe this."

"H-hey! Let's not talk about killing, alright?" Roka said as she tried to change the atmosphere.

"We all know the rules now, so let's go and search this enemy fortress!" Rikka said as she raised her hands in the air.

"Alright, let's get going and explore!" Akihisa beamed, unaffected by the current atmosphere.

"I'm going alone. I need to contact reinforcements as soon as possible," Tatsuya said as he left the gym.

"There he goes again, being the 'cool' guy," Kanade said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's a good idea to go solo, actually," Hachiman stated.

"What? Why?" Popura asked Hachiman.

"I'm pretty sure there's at least one of you who are already scheming about killing someone…" Hachiman said with an emotionless tone.

"What…? D-don't say that!" Akihisa said as he stared at Hachiman intently.

"This is exactly why you all got so scared once you heard about the graduation rule, right? Murder. The loss of life. Death."

"B-but… No one here would actually be willing to do that…!" Popura said as she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm just cautious, ever since Kyubey made that rule. Goodbye," Hachiman said as he left the gym. Everyone then looked at each other, and then looked away. The silence from awhile reemerged as we nervously looked at each other. Satsuki was the one to break the silence this time.

"Well? Do we search for an exit or continue to glare at each other!?" Satsuki thundered.

"I guess… We should put aside our doubts first and try to explore the place," I said as everyone seems to have calmed down at a certain degree.

"I agree!" Akihisa exclaimed happily.

"It's for the best," Yukio added in.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out there and move our legs!" Raku said as the grim atmosphere finally dispersed.

"It's better if we stick to groups! We should all explore this way to cover more ground. Now, move it!" Satsuki commanded us as we obeyed. I watched as the others went to go with their chosen groupmates. Unsurprisingly, I ended with Roka.

"So, where do we go, Yuuki-kun?" Roka asked me.

"Hmm… How about the dormitory area? That way, we can rest up too," I said in response to Roka's question.

"Alright. Let's go there then," Roka said as we left the gym and headed for the dormitory area.

* * *

Even after exploring for a while, we didn't find any leads. What we did find is Kyubey, who gave us our keys and explained some stuff about our rooms. Apparently, everyone got their own keys, too. After exploring for hours, we decided to meet up in the cafeteria by 9. The hours flew by faster than I imagined it would have. I decided to go ahead to the cafeteria alongside Roka. When we went there, everyone else was there.

"Oh, hey there, guys," I spoke as I took I seat in one of the vacant chairs in the cafeteria. Roka sat down beside me and nodded her head as a sign of greeting.

"I propose that we start discussing on our leads; assuming there are any," Seitenshi stated as we started the meeting.

"Wait. Not everyone is present," Satsuki observed.

"Now that you mention it, where's Victorique?" Yukio asked.

"Has anyone seen her around? And did she have a partner?" Raku added to Yukio's question.

"I doubt anyone has seen her. Also, I don't think she was with anyone. She almost always goes alone to investigate, anyway," Shiba argued.

"So no one's seen her, and she didn't go with someone?" Akihisa wondered with a confused look on his face.

"Huh… I wonder where she is then," Tatsumi wondered.

"Well, she's probably searching for more clues. We have to start our findings without her, then," Seitenshi stated as she cleared her throat. "Okay, who wants to report first?"

"Me! Me! I was with Ichijou-kun and Amakusa-kun, and we scavenged the classrooms!" Akihisa volunteered.

"Yeah, and none of the steel plates had a loose screw. We searched each classroom, one by one," Raku added.

"We're really stuck here, huh? This sucks…" Kanade whined.

"Okay, who else wants to report?" Tatsuya asked.

"Well, I did search the school area after I left the gym alone. Though nothing of interest was found," Hachiman chimed in.

"Me, Katanashi-chan, Oga-kun and Kiryuin-san checked the entrance," Popura stated.

"The steel bulkhead were too freakin' tough to dent!" Tatsumi bellowed.

"Not even the combined might of Oga-san and I was sufficient to pull the steel door," Satsuki added.

"It must be powered with a nullification rune! My magic has absolutely no effect on the gate!" Rikka complained.

"I shall report my findings too, then. It does not have any relevance with the outside world, but it is of interest nevertheless," Tatsuya stated. "Both the school and dormitory areas have stairs leading to the second floor."

"Really!? Let's go then!" Akihisa beamed.

"We can't. It's fenced off with shutter gates. As for the button for the gates, I have yet to locate them," Tatsuya responded.

"Aww… So much for exploring the entire academy…" Akihisa whimpered.

"If you guys are going to ask I did some exploring, then no, I did not leave the gym. However, I did check the gym if there was anything of interest," Yukio added.

"I presume that you didn't find anything of interest?" Seitenshi asked Yukio. Yukio nodded his head in response.

"Roka-san and I checked the dormitory area. Apparently, we have our own personal rooms," I chimed in.

"The girls have a lock in their bathroom while the boys don't," Roka reported.

"That's awesome! But I wonder why the girls get locks while we boys don't," Kanade exclaimed.

"Our rooms have their own nameplates on it. We were even provided keys!" Popura pointed out as she pulled out her own room's keys from her pocket.

"That's not everything. Our rooms are also soundproof," I noted.

"I made a loud noise in a neighboring room, but Yuuki-kun couldn't hear anything," Roka said.

"What about you, Kuroki-san? Find anything of interest?" Raku asked Tomoko. Tomoko screeched a bit as she looked down at the floor.

"N-no… I didn't budge. I just went to my room shortly after you guys left the gym," Tomoko shrugged.

"I guess it's my turn to report my findings. I searched this place first. The cafeteria is filled with ingredients for us to cook and eat. The utensils are complete, too," Seitenshi said.

"No matter how many food that kitchen has, it's not gonna fit 15 people who might be living here for freakin' forever," Tatsumi argued.

"There's no need to worry. It seems the fridge will be filled automatically with fresh ingredients every day," Seitenshi added to her previous statement. "As I was observing the refrigerator, Kyubey suddenly appeared right in front of me and told me that. He said we have to cook for ourselves, though."

"Yes! Looks like I can show off my cooking skills!" Akihisa exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"You're good at cooking too, huh? I have a feeling we can make the best dish ever!" Raku chimed in with Akihisa.

"Heh, you two would get along really well with my twin brother. He's good at cooking too," Yukio chuckled.

"If you two are going to cook, then allow me to serve it!" Popura beamed.

"Wow, I can't wait to eat here," Hachiman said sarcastically. "Need I remind you that we're trapped in this academy with an sadistic cat that can summon turrets to kill us at any time?"

"Then there's the fact that anyone here could be so desperate that they would be willing to kill anyone just to escape," Tatsuya added. Everyone grew silent after that.

"Nice job breaking the mood, you two," Kanade said sarcastically as the silence was broken.

"So basically, we have no leads. This is starting to become a nuisance," Satsuki growled.

"We're totally not getting out of here, aren't we?" I sighed.

"B-but… There's got to be a way, right?" Popura stammered.

"All this trapped stuff… It's making my head spin!" Raku complained as he clutched his head in pain.

"You guys are incredibly noisy. Is the situation that hard to process?" a familiar voice rang out in the cafeteria as we all turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Victorique, and she was holding some sort of paper.

"You're late, Ms. de Blois," Satsuki said as she scolded Victorique. Without saying a word, she placed a sheet of paper on the table.

"Is that what I think it is…?" I wondered as I examined the paper Victorique had just placed on the table.

"They're floor plans of the first floor of Hope's Peak Academy," Victorique calmly stated.

"Floor plans?" Roka wondered.

"Where on earth did you get that…?" Seitenshi queried Victorique.

"Instead of asking pointless questions, shouldn't you be examining the floor plan I just discovered?" Victorique shot back at Seitenshi.

"If this floor plan is legit, then that means we're in the first floor of Hope's Peak Academy," Tatsuya said while observing the floor plan.

"So we're inside the real Hope's Peak Academy, then?" I asked.

"As far as construction goes at least," Victorique noted.

"True. It seems someone did some alterations to the building," Tatsuya responded.

"Wait, are you trying to say that someone changed the building itself?" Kanade asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, I don't know all the details. I only found the plans of the first floor," Victorique admitted.

"This contradicts our initial theory that we were dragged to some other place…" Seitenshi said in a worried tone.

"B-but… This is Hope's Peak Academy! This is a school where they raise the future leaders of our nation!" Raku argued.

"Shit! This is getting out of whack!" Tatsumi growled.

"No… This means that we're stuck in here… For good!" Popura trembled.

"Actually, the only way out is to kill someone," Hachiman stated.

"Don't say that! No one would be willing… to do that…" Roka stuttered.

"Calm down, everyone! We have to think of what we should do next!" Satsuki ordered.

"If no one wants to murder anybody, then we have to live here peacefully," Tatsuya added.

"I have an idea that will help diminish our fears," Seitenshi started.

"Huh? What the hell could that be?" Tatsumi asked.

"I believe that no one would be willing to commit murder. But I shall say this now; I do not plan to kill nor allow myself to be killed!" Seitenshi vowed proudly. "So why not we establish a new rule alongside rules number 2 and 3."

"Huh? Oh, you mean Night Time, right?" I said.

**2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.  
3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.**

"What about it, Seitenshi-sama?" Akihisa asked.

"I propose we make one additional rule regarding this Night Time."

"And what may that be, Seitenshi-sama?" Satsuki queried.

"Walking outside during Night Time is forbidden. It will reduce paranoia amongst us," Seitenshi proposed. "The school rules don't forbid us to walk around during Night Time; they just restrict the places we can enter."

"I… guess that's for the best," I admitted. I didn't want to believe anyone here is capable of murder, but it's for the best.

"I assume everyone is fine with Seitenshi-sama's proposition?" Tatsuya asked everyone in the cafeteria. No one objected.

"Now that that's settled, let's retire for the night. It's almost Night Time," Seitenshi said.

"Yeah, I guess. I' am pretty sleepy," Raku said as he yawned.

"We have no choice, huh? We really have to live here," Akihisa said.

"I officially close this meeting, then. Everyone, to your bedrooms!" Satsuki ordered. Everyone had sad expressions on their faces, but what choice did we have? We left for our respective rooms to sleep. Just as I was about to enter my room, though:

"Yuuki-kun! U-umm, have a good night!" Roka fidgeted.

"You too, Roka-san. Have a good rest. I'm pretty sure you're still stressed from everything that has happened," I consoled Roka as she smiled at me and entered her room that was just across mine. I then entered my room and examined it.

"_Pretty bland, I guess._" I thought to myself as I sat on my bed. It wasn't exactly a fancy room, but it wasn't poor either. The walls are painted white and I have my own bathroom in here. On the table to the left of the bed, there was a small desk with a kit for repairing stuff. There was a television screen on the room, and as usual, it looked creepy. At least there wasn't any surveillance camera around here. That would be an invasion of privacy.

**Ding dong ding dong**

Suddenly, the television screen in my room lighted up and showed the same face that turned my normal high school life upside-down.

"Good evening, students. This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm," Kyubey said through the television screen. "Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. I hope all of you have a good night."

The television screen closed as Kyubey said those final words. I then lay down on my back as I stared at the ceiling. Night Time... We promised we won't leave our rooms.

"_I guess there's nothing to do but sleep," _I thought to myself as I begin to close my eyes. I wasn't really sleepy, but my mind was incredibly weary. I mean, even my cellphone is gone. I could have killed time by playing some apps in my cellphone, but that option really wasn't available. It just can't be real… I mean, no one would accept this situation that we've been thrown into that easily…

"_I just hope tomorrow will be better…"_

And thus, this is how my first day in Hope's Peak Academy ended. It seems like a dream; no, scratch that, a nightmare. A nightmare I really want to wake up from.

* * *

**Roka's POV**

**Ding dong ding dong**

"Good morning, students of Hope's Peak Academy. It is 7 am in the morning, so it is time to wake up," Kyubey announced through the television screen. "Let us all strive to be the ultimate hope today."

"Oh… I still feel groggy…" I said as I forced myself awake. It was pretty hard to tell if it really was morning. There were no windows for me to feel the sunlight.

"_So, what am I going to do today?" _I asked myself as I looked around for a while. "Oh, I know! I'll just go to the cafeteria!" I exclaimed, as I left my room. Upon reaching there, I saw some people. In the cafeteria were Kanade and Rikka.

"Good morning, Shibasaki-san!" Kanade greeted me with a smile.

"It's a fine morning, Infinite Darkness!" Rikka greeted as well while bowing.

"Good morning to you too, Amakusa-kun and Takanashi-chan."

"Good morning, guys! Up pretty early, huh?" Yuuki said as he entered the cafeteria.

"Oh, hey! Mornin', Hase-kun!" Kanade greeted Yuuki.

"Not everyone is here yet, it seems…" Yuuki said as he looked around the cafeteria.

"That's because Ichijou-kun and Yoshii-kun are in the kitchen, cooking. Taneshima-san is there with them, too," Kanade explained as he pointed the kitchen. I took a whiff in the air, and wow! It smells great!

"Now I really can't wait to eat breakfast!" I exclaimed, feeling awake all of a sudden. Popura then popped out of the kitchen, holding four plates at once.

"Thanks for waiting! Breakfast is served! I hope you enjoy your meal!" Popura said as she put down the plates for us to eat.

"Alright! Let's dig-" Kanade started.

"Wait! Let's wait for the others before we eat," Yuuki said to Kanade.

"What? Aww…" Kanade whimpered.

"Hey, the food is still too hot anyways. Let's wait for it to cool down while we're at it," I explained, trying to justify our wait. After a few minutes, everyone came to the cafeteria. They all took a whiff from the newly cooked food and began siting down in preparation to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said as we began to eat. Before long, we all finished eating. Not a single trace of food was left in the plates we all ate in.

"Holy moly, this is amazing! You two are experts!" Tatsumi remarked Akihisa and Raku.

"Yes, it is very well made indeed," Satsuki said as she wiped her mouth with a tissue roll.

"Aww, shucks! If there's an expert in cooking among us, it's gotta be Raku! He told me lots of techniques!" Akihisa stated.

"Oh, really now? Where do you practice, Ichijou-kun?" Seitenshi asked Raku.

"Well, I cook for the Shuei-Gumi most of the time, so that's where I improve my cooking skills," Raku replied.

"Well, now that we had a hearty breakfast, I think we should decide what to do from now on," Victorique suggested.

"True that. So, does anyone have any idea what to do today?" Tatsuya asked everyone in the cafeteria.

"Why don't we just try to socialize with each other? If we want to decrease the chances of murder among us, then we should try and be friends with each other," Yukio proposed while adjusting his glasses.

"What? That's crazy talk. We can't just do that while we're at the mercy of a sadistic cat," Tatsumi argued.

"Well then, Mister Genius, I would like to hear if you have a better idea then," Hachiman snapped at Tatsumi dismissively.

"Why you little…" Tatsumi growled under his breath.

"Well, I suppose no one else has a better idea, then?" Satsuki asked everyone in the cafeteria. Everyone shook their heads in response. "Good. Now, I suppose we should start."

"So, who wants to hang out with me?" Akihisa asked aloud as everyone began leaving the cafeteria.

"Hey, Hase-kun! Wanna head out to the gift shop?" Kanade said as he went near Yuuki.

"Oh, sure!" Yuuki replied. He then turned to me and waved his hand. "Later, Roka-san,"

"_Great. Now who should I go with now?" _I thought to myself. Just as I thought about that, Tomoko suddenly approached me.

"Um… Wanna hang with… me for a bit…?" Tomoko asked me hesistantly. I raised an eyebrow when she said that. "Well… I need some help finishing this certain game, and since you're the Ultimate Gamer, I thought that maybe you could help me…"

"Sure. Where do we go, though?" I said in a happy tone. Tomoko looked like she would pass out from happiness after I agreed to hang out with her.

"O-okay! Let's go to somewhere with TV screens!" Tomoko happily responded. I smiled at her and then we left the cafeteria.

* * *

Tomoko and I found the AV Room, and went there. There were lots of TV screens in this room. We decided to hang out here, since no one else is here.

"I know lots of things! If you want, you ask me anything," Tomoko offered with… a smile, or something like that. She was huffing and puffing like a maniac.

"Uh, sure…" I said, unsure about my own intentions. She grinned a wide grin and began rambling about various stuff. One of her rambles caught my attention, though.

"Did you know that the 4 Greatest Gaming mascots will be all in one game?" Tomoko said. I nodded in response. "Can you guess the game?"

"_Umm, what was that again…?" _I asked myself as I began searching my brain.

"Was it… Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U?" I said, still unsure of my answer. Tomoko's face brightened up all of a sudden as I said that.

"That's right! It's so awesome! I really want to play it!" Tomoko exclaimed.

"Well, aside from fighting games, what other games are you fond of?" I asked Tomoko.

"Oh, I'm an expert in dating sims and visual novels," Tomoko proudly declared as she crossed her arms. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I could nab a boyfriend here!"

"Really now, Kuroki-chan? You couldn't even start a conversation with anyone here," I said as I smirked at her. Her face turned sour after that.

"S-shut it! That's just the effect of… a world without my gaming consoles…" Tomoko said as her voice began to sink. "I can't stay sane without my video games…" I looked at Tomoko with a worried face. The pressure of this place was indeed taking its toll on me too.

"Tomoko-chan…" I said as I unknowingly stated her first name. She looked up at me in surprise.

"O-oh! Are you uncomfortable with someone else saying your first name…?" I stuttered. She didn't object, though. All she did was laugh.

"Hehe, of course not! It's just… refreshing to hear someone say my first name," Tomoko admitted. "To tell the truth, I was so happy that I was accepted in such a popular school. I thought that if I studied here, people will flock towards me and become my friends. Boy, was I wrong! I'm too shy to talk to other people. I'm such a joke…" As she finished her piece, I came to realize how similar she was to me. All she wants is to have friends… It's just that she's too shy.

"You're just like me, Tomoko-chan. I was… unique compared to my schoolmates. I didn't really have many friends, to be honest," I said. Tomoko looked at me in the eye and smiled; not her usual creepy smile, but a warm, gentle smile.

"We're totally getting out of here, right Roka-san?" Tomoko asked me.

"Of course we are! Who the hell do you think we are!? We're the Ultimates!" I shouted proudly. We then spent a long time together to pass the time.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

At first, I couldn't believe Kanade's specialty. Surely it was just pure dumb luck, right? Big nope. I have witnessed the luck of Amakusa first hand.

"Oh, wow! A coin!" Kanade said joyfully as he picked up a Kyubey coin on the floor. "I guess I really am that lucky!"

"Well, why don't we use that for the school store?" I suggested to Kanade. "You can probably buy something with that coin."

"Yeah! That's a good idea! Come on, let's go!" Kanade said as he dragged me along with him to the school store.

The school store was a small room, filled with dozens of items and things a school store would normally have. At first, I thought there's no clerk, but I saw a strange figure behind the counter.

"Oh, hello there. Welcome to the School Store," the strange figure said. "We have a lot of things for sale, but I presume you don't have enough money yet."

Kanade and I looked at each other and looked back the person behind the said the same thing:

"THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE IN HERE!?" Kanade and I blurted out in unison. The person then stepped out of the shadow and revealed themselves. "It's just me, Kyubey."

"… Oh," I said flatly as looked deflated. _"I thought it was someone else who could help us out…"_

"If we can't buy anything now with my current money, what can we actually buy?" Kanade asked Kyubey with an annoyed face, obviously because of Kyubey's presense.

"Well, you can try to test your luck in this Kyubey machine. Insert a coin, get an item," Kyubey suggested as he hopped on top of the "Kyubey Machine". It was like any other gatchapon, except it had a sign that says "Kyubey Machine".

"Well, I guess I could try it…" Kanade said as he inserted a Kyubey coin into the machine's coin slot. The machine then flashed several lights and made strange sounds as it started up. Then, a small ball about the size of Kanade's fist fell out and plopped into to Kanade's hand.

"A ball? Seriously?" Kanade complained, feeling pretty disappointed about the fact that he only got a ball.

"Actually, you have to open it by pressing the button on the middle," I explained to Kanade as I looked at him in wonder. He should know what's a gatchapon, right?

"Oh. R-right! I was about to do that…" Kanade said in response. He pressed the button on the middle and it opened, resulting in a bright light engulfing the area. When the light subsided, Kanade was now holding what seems to be a board game.

"Oh, cool! A board game! Let's see… 'The Scramble for Porn Mags in Space Game'?" Kanade read the title of the board aloud. "… The hell?"

"I see. Looks like you got a board game… I will take my leave now," Kyubey said as he disappeared once again. As Kyubey was out of sight, Kanade made a mocking face at the surveillance camera.

"Seriously, I wonder how does that little cat disappear so easily," I asked Kanade as my mood was slightly better, with Kyubey gone and all.

"Yeah, and it seems no matter how many Kyubeys we take down, another will replace it," Kanade replied. "Anyway… I think I'll hold on to this board game. It says here only 4 people at a time can play this."

"Hmm… I guess so. But what's with the title…?" I wondered aloud as I examined the board game.

"Who knows? Whatever it is, it gotta be fun. So, where do we go next?" Kanade asked me as I just smiled at him.

"Let's go to the dormitory area!"

* * *

After Chapter Author Commentary!

Apex: Well, you got your wish, Yuuki! Free time!

Yuuki: Yeah, but; is the free time restricted to only me and Roka? The others need to shine too!

Apex: Don't worry! The others will get a chance. I already have some plans coming up!

Yuuki: Well, that's good to hear!

Apex: Yeah! Expect more free time and stuff.

Roka: Hey, does anyone know where my board game went to?

Apex: Crap! So, um, get ready for the next chapter! R-remember to Rate and R-review..!

Roka:*In Darkness form* _**APEX… YOU HAVE IT… RIGHT…?**_

Yuuki: AHH! C-calm do- *CRASH*

Apex: Y-yeah, Apex out!

*BOOM*


	3. Chapter 1 - (un)usual School Days II

A/N - So, here I am, back for yet another update! Sorry if I kept you guys waiting! I just couldn't stop playing the demo for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS! THE HYPE IS REAL! Anyways, this chapter will be featuring free time for the other characters, and then the… You know. It starts with "I" and ends with an "E". And beware of OOC moments, people who know the characters here! Though, it's minimal OOCness at best... So yeah, I hope you enjoy this update! Apex out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. Only the fanfic itself.**

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

Victorique was with Tatsuya in the laundry room, chatting away until she left Tatsuya for a bit to go to the comfort room. But that actually wasn't her real intention. She wanted to repay the favor to Tatsuya, since he helps her out at times. In the kitchen, Victorique is busy preparing tea. She accidentally gets her hand burned a bit, though.

"Ow! Ugh, preparing tea is harder than it looks," Victorique said as she tried blowing her hand to cool it down. "And Kujo makes it look so easy to do…" Coming inside the kitchen is Tatsuya, who happened to see Victorique having a hard time preparing tea. He chuckles a bit and approaches her.

"Hello, Victorique. Having a hard time preparing tea, I see?" Tatsuya said as Victorique suddenly stiffened. She slowly looked back and saw Tatsuya behind her. Victorique backed away in shock and had a luminescent blush across her face.

"N-no! It's not what you think… I can make tea!" Victorique pouted as she puffed her cheeks and went back to preparing the tea. But her hand hit the water heater, causing it lose balance. "Ahh..!"

In a speed that humans wouldn't consider normal, Tatsuya extremely sharp reflexes grabbed the water container, saving Victorique from being scalded. Tatsuya thanked his extreme training regimen during the times he was serving the military. He had prevented another misfortune that could have wounded his classmate. Sighing, he placed the water container on top of the table. He then looked at Victorique, who was still looking at him with awe from his extremely honed reflexes.

"I know you're trying to return the favor to me, but don't force yourself to do things you can't," Tatsuya stated with concern. "Here, let me help you."

"Fine…" Victorique reluctantly agreed. Her voice then became quieter as she thanked Tatsuya. "Oh and… Thank you…"

"Hmm? Is the detective actually showing her true colors?" Tatsuya teased a bit. Victorique responded to his teasing with a punch to the stomach. Tatsuya didn't even flinch, though. Victorique was initially shocked that a direct hit to the abdomen didn't make him flinch, but disregarded that thought anyway. He was the "Ultimate Soldier", so she wouldn't be surprised if even the "Ultimate Juvenile Delinquent" Oga Tatsumi could not knock him out with one punch.

"N-now, show me how to prepare tea!" Victorique ordered as she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks again. Tatsuya chuckled lightly and began showing her how to prepare tea.

"I was wondering what took you so long when you said you wanted to go to the comfort room. Looks like you were trying to serve me tea, huh?" Tatsuya stated while preparing the tea. Victorique just made an audible "hmph" and looked away from him.

"_She's just like Miyuki, trying to do things in order to help me out, even if those are things beyond her capability," _Tatsuya thought to himself as he found himself smiling a bit.

_He's just like Kujo, always trying to help me out when I'm the one trying to help him…" _Victorique thought to herself while smirking a bit. The two of would enjoy each other's company for the time being.

After preparing the tea, Victorique and Tatsuya went back to the cafeteria.

"So, you have no idea who could be the person behind Kyubey, right?" Victorique asked Tatsuya as she took a sip from her tea.

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't know any criminal or military organization that uses a strange cat as their disguise," Tatsuya responded as he sipped his teacup as well.

"This is going to be a tough mystery for even me to solve," Victorique admitted as put down her teacup.

"Hmm, so even the Ultimate Detective can't figure out this mystery, huh?" Tatsuya said as he put down his teacup and rubbed his chin.

"All the mysteries I've solved up to this point have a legend or at least a single clue of their existence. But this... I've never even heard of Kyubey before," Victorique stated thoughtfully.

"This is gonna be a very hard case to solve. But, thinking about it too much won't help," Tatsuya said as he slumped in his seat a bit. "You've been using your brain too much, you should try to relax a bit."

"Like how, exactly Shiba-kun? Our situation isn't exactly a nice time to relax." Tatsuya raised his eyebrow when she said this.

"Well… we could start by talking about our hobbies or something," Tatsuya suggested.

"Very well. It wouldn't hurt now, would it?" Victorique said as a smile managed to escape her lips. Tatsuya chuckled lightly again as she did this.

"You look cute when you smile, you know? You should do that more often," Tatsuya complimented Victorique. Instead of being flustered, Victorique just smirked.

"I could say the same thing to you, you nearly emotionless human," Victorique said smugly. They both laughed at that. They both knew that they would get along with each other swimmingly. The hours passed by as they talked about various subjects.

* * *

"So, this is the school infirmary, huh? It's pretty decent."

Seitenshi and Yukio were led to the infirmary by Kyubey. This is a good thing, since no one has ever been able to enter the infirmary prior to this moment. When everyone searched the school, the infirmary was the only room to be locked.

"Why did you unlock this door for us?" Seitenshi asked Kyubey.

"Simple. What if someone got tangled in a murder, but didn't die? Treat them here, in the infirmary," Kyubey explained calmly.

"So what you're saying is; as long as someone is still alive, they can be treated?" Yukio said as he looked at Kyubey with a puzzling look. "So if a classmate of ours becomes a victim and didn't die, we can still treat them?"

"Precisely, Yukio Okumura. If they are confirmed dead, then do not bother proceeding with first aid procedures," Kyubey replied. Seitenshi looked at the infirmary warily, thinking that this may be a trick.

"_Kyubey wants us to kill each other… And now he is willing to allow us to treat ourselves? Why?" _Seitenshi thought to herself. However, just as she was about to ask Kyubey regarding his behavior, he disappeared.

"There he goes again, disappearing without a trace," Yukio muttered under his breath. Seitenshi walked over to him and give him a light pat on the back.

"Don't get stressed out. I'm sure we're all pressure because of Kyubey. He did say some preposterous things, but we'll get through," Seitenshi reassured Yukio while giving him a warm smile. "Besides, weren't you the one who proposed we should socialize with each other?" Yukio raised his eyebrows once she said that. It is indeed true; he was the one who proposed that idea. Feeling hurt inside, Yukio sat down on one of the infirmary beds.

"I guess so. I just… want to see my brother again. He'd know what to do in a situation like this…" Yukio uttered sadly. Seeing a citizen of her country feel down stirred a maternal instinct in Seitenshi. She sat down beside Yukio and hugged him. This took Yukio by surprise, and if one could see his face, it had a bright shade of red.

"Even the most hardened of exorcists feel sad. How much more would a girl like me feel?" Seitenshi stated, with a single teardrop flowing down from eye. Yukio was shocked about this; he had thought Seitenshi of all people wouldn't be affected by this. He then realized one important thing about Seitenshi.

"_Presidential heir or not, she is still a girl," _Yukio said in his thoughts as he gently pulled himself out of Seitenshi's hug. "Thanks, Seitenshi-sama. I feel better now." Seitenshi looked at Yukio and smiled. She felt good whenever she was helping someone, even if it were something as trivial as this. She stood up and offered her hand to him. He accepted it and she pulled him up. After that, they both looked around the infirmary to check its resources.

* * *

"I found some blood packets here for all blood types, along with some bandages and gauzes. How about you, Okumura-kun?" Seitenshi asked Yukio while holding up some bandages.

"Some drugs, a few syringes and other medicines," Yukio stated. "There's also some other medical tools here, like some scalpels and tongs."

"Hmm… I've been meaning to ask, but are you well-informed when it comes to medicine?" Seitenshi asked Yukio as she put down the bandages and faced him. Yukio looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I am. I'm pretty good when it comes to medical stuff, as I have been trained by my father as a part of my exorcist training," Yukio explained. "You?"

"Kind of, yes. My family taught me various things. I'm also trained in things like pain tolerance, drug resistance and some self-defense," Seitenshi explained.

"Really now? What is the pain tolerance and drug resistance training for?" Yukio asked curiously, clearly beginning to be interested in the current topic.

"That's because a lot of people with try to hunt me down, since I'm of the Seitenshi clan. Other clans are envious of me and try to take me down before I can become official prime minister of Japan," Seitenshi explained with a sad tone. Yukio frowned at this.

"Some dirty people they are… Trying to mess with the great Seitenshi-sama…" Yukio grumbled as he clenched his fists while looking down on the floor. He then faced Seitenshi again and said, "You have earned my complete respect, even more so than before. When we get out of here, I would not mind serving as your personal bodyguard." Seitenshi gasped lightly at the exorcist's firm but kind words, but immediately brightened up.

"Thank you very much, Yukio Okumura-kun." Seitenshi thanked him brightly. "But I do not wish for you to worship me as a goddess." Yukio raised his eyebrow when she said this.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?"

"First things first. You can the -sama in my name. Just call me Seitenshi-san. Second, I know you respect me, but I am still a normal human compared to all of you," Seitenshi explained. Yukio, upon hearing this, nodded quietly.

"Very well then, Seitenshi-san." Seitenshi's humbleness was really something else.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you that my last name is not 'Katanashi', mortal!?"

Rikka _Taka_nashi and Popura Taneshima are enjoying their free time together in Rikka's own room. Rikka seems annoyed at how Popura says her name, though.

"What? But isn't that your family name?" Popura asked Rikka with her usual child-like demeanour. "Are you ashamed of your family name?" Rikka gave Popura a long glare before giving up.

"Humph… Fine, call me that," Rikka spat out.

"Yay! Katanashi-chan! Katanashi-chan!" Popura sang in a merrily manner.

"I don't understand how you can withstand my mere presence, you mortal. Explain yourself!" Rikka yelled, assuming her other persona again. "My aura alone can slay even the largest of titans!" Tilting her head, Popura responded with a confused look on her face.

"Why? Well, your presence isn't exactly unapproachable," Popura explained. She then glomped Rikka and hugged her tight, causing Rikka to blush a bit. "In fact, your presence makes me feel safe and happy!"

"B-but...!" Rikka stuttered as she drowned in Popura's _cushions_. Popura then released her hug and sat up straight and looked at Rikka in the eye.

"Now, what should we do next?" Popura asked while smiling wider than before.

It was definitely going to be a long day for Wicked Lord Shingen. But even she had to admit that she was feeling giddy as well, and couldn't hide her smile.

"Y-you... decide..." Rikka said embarrasingly.

* * *

Hachiman Hikigaya, the "Ultimate Philosopher", hated youth. He hates it because of experience. He thinks that youth is only an illusion. He also hates meaningless banter. Most especially if it is coming from an angry 6-footer delinquent, who happens to be the "Ultimate Juvenile Delinquent".

"So, what makes you think you're all mighty, huh?" Tatsumi spat at Hachiman while cracking his knuckles.

"People like you never learn. You people think you're right all the time, even if you actually aren't," Hachiman replied coldly. Hachiman stood his ground and looked at Tatsumi straight in the face. On the inside though, he was shivering.

"_Oh crap, what do I do, what do I do..!?" _Hachiman thought to himself in panic.

"Alright, buster! I hate people like you, so I'm gonna kick that sorry ass of yours!" Tatsumi almost shouted. In a state of panic, Hachiman began sweating profusely.

"W-wait! Remember the rules Kyubey made? No violence!" Hachiman said, desperately trying to stop this monster of a man.

"No violence towards the HEADMASTER," Tatsumi snarled. "Didn't say anything about STUDENTS." Tatsumi slowly went near to Hachiman as Hachiman walked backwards slowly. Tatsumi readied his fist, and Hachiman closed his eyes, ready to feel intense pain.

It never came, though.

"H-huh? W-what happened?" Hachiman wondered aloud as he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw; or more like what he THOUGHT he saw, was a bright light dazzling upon him and Tatsumi. And the source of that light was from… Satsuki Kiryuin, the "Ultimate Student Council President".

"Tatsumi Oga! What do you think you're doing!?" Satsuki thundered loud, loud enough to slightly hurt Hachiman's eardrums.

"Tsk! None of your business! I was about to leave anyway," Tatsumi said in annoyance as he turned away. He was about to leave when Satsuki glared at him and stepped on his foot, earning a yelp from the supposed fearless delinquent.

"You. Me. Talk," Satsuki ordered with a fierce look on her face. Tatsumi, although reluctantly, nodded his head in silence as he went for the entrance hall. Satsuki then turned back to Hachiman.

"And you, you're coming with me too," Satsuki glared at Hachiman. Her glare alone was enough for the philosopher to follow Satsuki's order without question. Hachiman silently nodded his head in silence, and then began to follow Satsuki.

Satsuki Kiryuin was truly the "Ultimate Student Council President", as she was able to tame the two students who almost always go their own way without following others.

* * *

"Aww, hell yeah… Do it… more…!"

"How about some of… This!"

"Augh…"

In Akihisa's room, Raku is treating Akihisa to a very relaxing pressure point massage. Akihisa felt as if he were in Heaven, as Raku's skilled massaging softened Akihisa's muscles. After a few minutes, Akihisa told Raku to stop.

"Well? What do you think?" Raku asked Akihisa as he massaged his own hands a bit.

"Dude! You're awesome!" Akihisa replied. "How come you're so talented in lots of stuff?" Raku scratched his head a bit and smiled.

"Not really, pal…" Raku said humbly. "I get to do lots of chores in my house, since almost all my housemates only care about fighting."

"Wow! Now I want to join the Shuei-Gumi! It's gotta be fun there!" Akihisa exclaimed in joy. Raku immediately frowned at this.

"No. I can't let someone like you join the Shuei-Gumi!" Raku declared while crossing his arms in an X-position.

"Huh? Why not?" Akihisa asked while raising one of his eyebrows.

"_It's because your idiocy will be your downfall in a place like that…"_ Raku thought to himself. He then spoke out, "Because you'll be beaten up to a pulp."

"Oh, that's nothing! My idiocy feigns ignorance towards pain!" Akihisa piped up happily. Raku's face met his palm as he heard this.

"_This is why he can't enter a yakuza gang just like that…" _Raku said in his mind.

"But man, at least you got a lot of people to be with you at home!" Akihisa said as his voice became softer. "I mean, you've got lots of people to talk to everyday…"

Akihisa made a face that Raku never would have expected him to make. He made a sympathetic face, as if he was remembering something.

"In my house, I live alone. My parents are working oversees, and my sister is studying in Harvard university," Akihisa said softly. He then chuckled lightly and looked at Raku. "That's why I said you are a lucky person."

Raku looked at Akihisa with a shocked expression on his face. He had only known this guy for less than a week, and he never thought Akihisa of all people could be sentimental. Every time he was around him, Akihisa would brighten up the atmosphere, no matter how dark the atmosphere is. Akihisa then filled the room with his yawn and stretched his arms. He then stood up from the bed and pumped his fists in the air.

"Well, enough about that! I'm hungry, so let's get some snacks!" Akihisa exclaimed. Raku looked at his new found friend and grinned for real, for the first time in this cruel reality. As he stood up, the two boys left Akihisa's room.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

I enter my room with a tired look on my face. The day was a long one, and I was ready to hit the sack at any moment.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

"Good evening, students. This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm," Kyubey said through the television screen. "Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. I hope all of you have a good night."

"Ugh… Not Kyubey again…" I said while sitting down on my bed. It was going to be another long night for each and every one of us. It has already been two days...

When can I... when can we all... leave this place? I lied down on my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. And in no time at all, I fell into deep sleep.

* * *

_kyubey theatre_

_Everyone thinks that I am a cat. Some say I'm a rabbit. Others claim me to be a ferret. Yet some even think of me as a squirrel. Ask your friends their ideas to what I am. I guess some would even say that I am a freak of nature. Do you really want to know what I truly am? I will tell you the ground breaking revelation of my true identity. I' am Kyubey, the Incubator. What is an "Incubator", you ask? Well, think of me as a multi-celled organism who grants miracles and dreams! I can make even the wildest of wishes come true, or even the most silent of prayers. I can grant your wishes. And if you're worried that I give out negative side-effects alongside my wish granting powers, then do not fret. I only grant the best of wishes. Unlike genies or fairies, my powers aren't limited. Fairies can be picky with wishes, while genies can only grant 3 wishes with additional negative side-effects. Nothing is far out from my reach. Why do I grant wishes, you ask? Well, that will be for another time. I bid you farewell._

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

"Good morning, students of Hope's Peak Academy. It is 7 am in the morning, so it is time to wake up," Kyubey announced through the television screen. "Let us all strive to be the ultimate hope today."

I was woken up by Kyubey's cheerful yet creepy voice, and raised my body slowly from the bed. Yawning loudly, I stretched my arms and sighed.

"I couldn't sleep very well again this night. It feels like my weariness only increases every passing day," I said to myself as I forced myself up to wash my face in my bathroom. After that, I looked at my clothes and realized that I haven't changed them for 2 days.

"Aw crap, this really stinks," I said to myself. Just after I said that, though…

"Good morning, Hase-san," Kyubey greeted me, appearing out of nowhere.

"I will never understand how this cat appears out of nowhere…" I muttered under my breath.

"Anyway, if you are worried about having no change of clothing articles, then I will provide you duplicates of the clothes you are wearing now," Kyubey stated. I looked at Kyubey with disbelief.

_"Did Kyubey just read my mind? How did he know I was troubled about my clothes?" _I said in my mind.

Before I could formulate a reason to why Kyubey can read my mind, the room radiated a bright light. When the light dispersed, Kyubey told me to check my closet. When I did, I saw extra clothes. To say I was shocked is an understatement. How on Earth does Kyubey do these things? I turned back to face Kyubey and opened my mouth to talk, but he was already gone.

"_Kyubey… Just who are you…?" _I wondered in my mind. Looking back at the closet, I decided to change my clothes. The clothes were really duplicates, and this means I would be wearing the same clothes for the entirety of my stay in this prison-like school.

After finishing my business in my room, I immediately went for the cafeteria for breakfast. Not much people were there yet, but I wasn't exactly the first. Among the early birds were Popura, Raku, Kanade, Rikka and Satsuki. Kanade, upon spotting me, rushed to me and greeted me.

"Mornin', Hase-kun!" Kanade exclaimed.

"Morning. So, what's up?" I replied with fatigue evident in my voice. I was still tired from being forced to wake up. Kanade took notice of my weariness, and looked at me with concern.

"Umm… Are you alright? You look tired."

"Well… Kyubey just appeared out of nowhere while I was still groggy…" I responded lazily. Kanade blinked once, and then smiled.

"Don't worry, pal! That morning grogginess will leave after a little talk and breakfast!" Kanade reassured and patted my back. He was really a good person, no doubt about that.

"Oh, let tell you something," Kanade started. I nodded and motioned him to continue. "After you and I parted ways yesterday, Hikigaya-kun, Victorique-san and Shiba-kun dragged me and tried to test my if my luck was genuine! Crazy, right?"

"Oh, really? Well, did they find out if it was genuine or not?" I asked with curious face, trying to imagine what a funny scene that would have been if I witnessed it.

"I was just getting there! Turns out, they learned it was genuine! Even though I'm just an ordinary guy!" Kanade stated and laughed at that. Satsuki then went near us and stared down at us with her usual face.

"It seems you two are already friends. That is good to hear," Satsuki stated. "Keep it up. We should diminish all our animosity towards each other." Just after she said that, everyone else came in and then we began to eat our breakfast.

* * *

"A good meal has been served yet again. I commend your efforts, Ichijou-san and Yoshii-san," Seitenshi remarked Raku and Akihisa with a gentle smile, earning blushes from the two cooks.

"So," Yukio started. "Did anyone make any new discoveries since we last talked?" The cafeteria was silent after he asked that question.

"Seriously? There isn't even any tiny progress!?" Tatsumi growled. "I don't care if it's about the fucktard Kyubey or about a way out... No one has anything to say...?"

"It seems that way, Oga-san," Tatsuya retorted. "We haven't been able to investigate much, since we're locked down to only the first floor."

"Give it up, guys," Hachiman started. Everyone in the room looked at Hachiman. "You should get used to our new life as quickly as possible."

"Are trying to say…" Seitenshi paused for a bit, and then spoke out. "That we should just stay here for the rest of our lives?" Hachiman looked at the Presidential Heir and nodded. Popura didn't seem to agree, though.

"N-no! We have to think of a way or something…" Popura trailed off. I took this as an opportunity to speak out my opinion.

"Umm, guys…" I paused to make sure that all of the attention shifted to me. "Hope's Peak Academy is a school known throughout the nation. Surely the police are on our case…?" Roka looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"The police? Well, I guess that makes sense…" Roka said. Raku suddenly brightened up and smiled.

"Of course! The police! My dad knows the chief police in my town, so that could work!" Raku beamed. The atmosphere became hopeful all of a sudden.

"Why did I not think about that? I mean, we're all hotshots, and we even have Seitenshi-sama with us!" Yukio piped in.

"It has been days since our departure from the other dimension," Rikka spoke out in her chunibyo persona. "My familiars are strong enough to break through the nullification runes of this dimension, so rest easy, mortals!"

"R-really!? YES! I can finally… Play my eroges again!" Tomoko yelled in delight. I smiled at everyone's faces. Some people have doubts on their faces, but everyone seems to have cheered up to some degree. Roka tapped my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Nice going, Yuuki-kun! You cheered everyone up!" Roka beamed.

"Yeah… We're definitely getting out of here!" Just as I said that though…

"Stubborn humans. Did I not tell you that we are completely shut off from the rest of the world?"

"That voice…!" I grunted. The same cheerful voice we hear all the time. He was the source of despair. That… _thing, _or whatever it was… Kyubey.

"Gahh! Not you again!" Kanade freaked out as he saw Kyubey.

"What do you want now, Kyubey?" Satsuki demanded an answer as she stood in front of Kyubey, staring down at him like the boss she is.

"Do I need to repeat myself? No help is coming. Ever," Kyubey said blankly.

"Ahahahaha!" Akihisa laughed out loud. Tatsumi glared at Akihisa as he laughed.

"Are we even supposed to find this situation funny!?" Tatsumi snarled.

"Come on, guys! Give the cat a break! He's trying to make a performance here!" Akihisa stated, obviously not affected by the current atmosphere, being the airhead he is.

"Are you delusional? You still think this is an act?" Hachiman asked Akihisa. Akihisa paid him no heed and continued laughing.

"Kyubey… Whoever you are…" Satsuki started as an aura of pure rage and determination began to form around her. Everyone, save Victorique, Seitenshi and Tatsuya, shivered in slight fear as _the_ Satsuki Kiryuin, was truly _enraged._

"I will cut you down! You think the entire planet would just watch as I, Satsuki Kiryuin, heir to the Kiryuin Conglomerate, be threatened by a mere _doll!?_ I will say this once, and only once," Satsuki paused before firmly cementing why she's boss.

"**Do not think lowly of me, lest you be crushed under the might of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, you lowly pig.**"

If words could kill, I would have been killed a million times over. Satsuki's words were so powerful; so _great _that anyone would be crushed by the mere pressure of her words alone. Kyubey, however, just stood still, devoid of any emotion.

"Really now? You call me a lowly pig, yet the "oh-so-mighty" Satsuki Kiryuin can be leashed under a few school rules?" Kyubey rebutted with immense force. "You are not just a hypocrite; you are also the lowest form of human I have yet to see."

Satsuki's pride has been damaged so severely to the point that she just looked at Kyubey in shock, and then backed away slowly without saying a word. None of us could speak, for if even Satsuki could be silenced, then who could speak out? If there's one thing I would praise Kyubey for, it would be his surprisingly strong willpower. After a few seconds of silence, Kyubey began to speak up.

"I noticed that it has already been several days since we started our semester, and yet there is no killing to be seen as of today," Kyubey stated. Wanting to hear no more of this, I spoke out.

"No one… Is going to kill…" I said with determination, albeit softly in volume.

"It appears I have no choice but to give you the incentives." When Kyubey said that, we all shuffled uncomfortably. What could he possibly mean by incentives…?

"What the hell do you mean by 'incentive'!?" Tatsumi asked in anger while looking ready to beat up someone.

"It is simple, really. I have a video presentation for each and every one of you in the A/V room," Kyubey informed us.

"A video presentation? Really?" Raku asked in annoyance. "How stupid could you get?"

"It is not stupid, unless you are trying say that the concept of the outside world is stupid," Kyubey retorted. My eyes widened as he said that. What does he mean by outside world? Could it be… about the "no help is coming" thing he was talking about?

"I'm guessing you are all excited to watch your movies. The CDs are in a box, and are labelled with your surnames. Enjoy your videos, everyone," Kyubey said.

"In that case, let's hurry up and see what those videos are all about," Victorique said calmly. She opened her mouth again and spoke out. "I have a question for you, Kyubey."

"Hmm? Ask away, Ms. de Blois," Kyubey responded.

"What is your goal in trying to force us to kill each other?" Victorique asked with a firm voice.

"Simple. For despair."

After Kyubey said his piece, he vanished once again, leaving us in total disorder.

"Shit! What do we do now?" Tatsumi asked impatiently.

"Umm, shouldn't someone go and check out the A/V room?" Popura wondered.

"Someone definitely should. If it's something dangerous, then the person can report back to us," Tatsuya added in. I was about to volunteer myself, but Roka beat me to the punch.

"I'll go! I will investigate the videos that Kyubey wanted us to watch so badly!" Roka said as she skipped up and about. I then piped up and raised my hand.

"I'll go too, since it might be dangerous for a girl to go alone," I volunteered to go with Roka. Her face blushed red a bit, but thanked me anyway.

"Okay then. Get going!" Satsuki ordered us as Roka and I left for the A/V room.

We arrived at the A/V room in no time. We checked the room for the box, and sure enough, the box with the CDs was settled down near one of the monitors.

"Here it is! I hope nothing bad happens when we watch these," Roka said as she peered down on the box with a worried expression on her face.

"Me too... Hold on, I'll call the others here!" I said as I left for the cafeteria, leaving Roka alone in the A/V room.

* * *

**Roka's POV**

Yuuki left the room to call the others, but I wanted to watch mine ahead of everyone else's. So without thinking, I got my CD and placed it on the CD player that was connected to one of the monitors and sat down. After a few seconds of black screen…

"Ah!" I gasped without thinking. The monitor flashed my family, waving at me and smiling. My dad was there, my mom and even my little sister Tsutsuji!

"Roka-chan... It's like a dream having you chosen for Hope's Peak Academy... I know have what it takes to succeed over there!" my mom said through the monitor.

"I'm really proud of you, daughter. But try not exerting yourself too much!" my dad said through the monitor as well. I can see Tsutsuji waving her hand in an attempt for me to notice her.

"Onee-chan! Be sure to call every week, or at least write letters!" Tsutsuji said through the monitor.

I smiled a bit at the sight of my family. Even though Tsutsuji can be too clingy and annoying at times, I still miss her. But I still haven't forgotten that I am trapped in Hope's Peak Academy…

"If only they knew my situation… They would do anything to save me…" I said under my breath. Then, as if responding to what I said, the screen flickered. It then flashed the same house I lived in, except in total ruin. I gasped loudly, and looked at the screen with shock. Then, as if on cue, Kyubey's voice ringed from the monitor speakers.

"Shibasaki-chan, newly accepted to the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. Her family, wishing only to encourage her. What events have transpired in that place? And so, here is your question: What happened to your family?" Kyubey's voice said.

"Find out after you graduate."

And just like that, the screen shut off. I didn't know what happened afterwards, since my mind was shrouded in shock and fear. I fell from my seat, hit the ground headfirst with a thud, and blacked out.

* * *

After Chapter Author Commentary!

Apex: Upupupupu… A very evil cliffhanger, don't you think?

Roka: You're starting to sound like Monokuma… And no, your cliffhanger sucks.

Apex: Haha! I know, right? I'm evil…

Roka: Okay, so I got a question for you, Apex.

Apex: Oh? What is it? Spill it! And by the way guys, you can ask any question in the Reviews section or via PM. I'll answer them here in the After Chapter Author Commentary in the next chapter! I'll try my best to answer them all!

Roka: Advertising, huh? Anyways, my question. Why is the incentive EXACTLY the same as the one in the first Danganronpa game? Can't you come up with something original?

Apex: Ahh, now this is the hard part. It's because all the other motives make you guys too OOC, so I decided that the incentive would be similar to the original one instead to avoid complications. Sorry bout' that…

Roka: Well, okay fine, I guess…*suddenly gets hugged by Tsutsuji*

Tsutsuji: ONEE-CHAN! I'm so glad you're safe! *suddenly glares at Apex* And you! You DARE put Onee-chan in a death game!?

Apex: B-but it wasn't me! It was Kyubey!

Tsutsuji: Shut up! Take this, you sick sadist! *sends Apex flying with a cannon*

Apex: AHHHH! (SMASH)

(Yuuki enters the room)

Yuuki: Er, sorry about that. Anyway, stay tuned for next time! It will be the last segment of (un)usual School Days for Chapter 1! Feel free to guess in the reviews who will be the first victim! Remember to rate and review! See you next month! Oh, and since ApexUtopia went flying, I'll be the one saying goodbye. Apex out!


	4. Chapter 1 - (un)usual School Days III

A/N – Apex here! Sorry if you waited long, but here it is! Sorry, I just couldn't find the perfect time to write! I have finals; I'm working on an RPG Maker project, and SMASH BROS. IS TOO ADDICTING! So yeah, here go! First murder!

PS, I decided to put these "time and location markers" so that it will be easier to remember during trials. Okay, I guess that's it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. Only the fanfic itself.**

* * *

**? POV**

**_?_**

Far from the eyes of the students, the mastermind watches the students experience their first motive through a television screen. They smiled in joy as they looked at the ongoing despair.

"Master," a Kyubey said, suddenly materializing into the room. "It seems that the motive is a complete success. The mastermind turned to face to the diminutive creature in front of them. They smiled, and put their hands together.

"Wonderful! This should be a tasty treat for _him_!" The mastermind exclaimed in glee. "Now, the killings should start right about now…"

The Kyubey nodded its head, and disappeared; seemingly teleporting back to the school. The mastermind turned back to the television screen and watched in glee.

"Now… Let the games begin!"

* * *

**Roka's POV**

**_10:00 AM – Infirmary (First Floor)_**

"…Ugh…"

I woke up on in a strange bed that I could identify as the infirmary. My entire body was awfully weary, and my head hurts.

"Oww… My head hurts…" I winced as I clutched my head. When I touched my head, it seems that someone had wrapped a fine white cloth over my head. I then realized that I wasn't alone in this room.

"Oh. You're awake." The voice said, devoid of any emotion. "I thought you were dead."

"Ahh!" I gasped as if I had seen a ghost. When I finally took a good look at the person who was with me, I sighed in relief.

"It's just you, Hikigaya-kun… I thought you were a ghost!" I said in relief. Hachiman just glared at me with annoyance evident in his face.

"Is that how you speak with people who save your sorry posterior?" Hachiman asked me in disgust. I shook my head many times.

"Oh, no no no! I was just surprised, honest!" I stated. The pain in my head, however, came back full force.

"Ouch…!" I cried out in pain while clutching my head again. I then remembered what happened!

"Wait... The video..! M-my family..!" I stuttered in fear as I recollected my memories.

_"Find out after you graduate."_

Kyubey's last words from my video suddenly hit me in the gut. I think I puked, which is strange, because I didn't even eat bad food.

"Yuck!" Hachiman exclaimed, immediately jumping out from his seat. "Seriously, was the video that disgusting?"

"N-no.." I whimpered, tears falling out of my eyes. "M-my… family…" I sobbed lightly. I look horrible now, I just puked and now I'm crying. In front of a jerk, no less!

"Geez, I'm calling Okumura-kun. He'd know what to do with you," Hachiman stated coldly as he left the room. Good thing he left now, he's such a jerk!

Surely enough, Yukio came in no time. He got some cloth and cleaned up my puke and then sprayed some disinfectant on it. He then rummaged in to the infirmary cabinet and took some medicine there. Then, he got a glass of clean water and offered it to me.

"Here. It's not much, but it should help you in your current condition," Yukio spoke with a tone not unlike that of a gentle father. I nodded and thanked him, while taking the capsule and drinking the water.

"T-thanks, Okumura-kun," I thanked him with the warmest smile I could give at the moment.

"No problem. Are you feeling better now? I would not be nice if you walked around feeling dizzy," Yukio said in concern.

"Yeah, a bit…" I trailed off. I then realized that I must have missed a lot of things, so I decided to ask him some questions.

"While I was unconscious… What happened?" I asked Yukio. Yukio stared at me for a second, and then nodded.

"First of all, Hase-kun called us to go to the A/V room." I nodded, as the last thing I remember has him telling me that he will call the others. "When we arrived, we saw you lying on the floor, unconscious. Hase-kun then brought you to the infirmary, and I joined him. Hase-kun stayed with you for a while, and I left for the A/V room to watch my video."

"Oh. The videos..." I said, my voice becoming softer. I didn't want to remember that horrible video, so I forcibly shoved it out of my head.

"And then…" Yukio continued, with a look of sorrow in his face. "We all got unnerved by our videos, obviously. Just when we were about to discuss what to do next; Kyubey told us to gather at the gym in order to taunt us even more." Yukio finished while pushing up his glasses.

"I… I see…" I said in disbelief. Looks like everyone else's videos were cruel too, huh?

"Don't worry about it. Kyubey made those videos with the intent of tricking us. I'm pretty sure it is fake. If we give in to those videos, we'll fall into Kyubey's paws," Yukio reassured me. "Now, I think you can rest in your room now. Can you stand?"

"Huh? Well, yes, I can," I said, feeling a bit better now as the pain in my head was slowly subsiding.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything else. Be careful now."

Then, Yukio left the room. He was so mature, unlike that jerk Hachiman who just left me.

"Oh well. No use sitting around here," I said to myself as I left the infirmary.

"Hmm… I wonder what I should do for the whole day." I wonder to myself while looking for anyone to hang out with. After walking around for a bit, I run into Seitenshi.

"Oh, Shibasaki-san! It seems that Yukio has already told everyone you are fine now, so please be careful now," Seitenshi informed me. She speaks with so much authority, yet with such gentleness.

"I-I'm sorry for making everyone worry," I apologize while looking down at the floor. "I… I just couldn't take the video…" Seitenshi bended down to my level and held my shoulders with her hands.

"Don't worry, Roka. In fact, we're all separated for now, so go to your and rest. You will need it."

"O-okay, Seitenshi-sama…" I replied.

"Please, drop the honorifics. You may call me Seitenshi-san or –chan, if you prefer," Seitenshi retorted while smiling warmly. I slowly nodded my head in agreement.

"O-okay, Seitenshi-san…" She then rose up to her full height and smiled even wider than before.

"Good! Now, rest. We're going to have a long day."

I nodded in response and left for my room to sleep.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

**_7:00 PM – Kanade's Room (Dormitory Building)_**

"Okay, your turn."

I wonder why I agreed to play this game. It's a board game about alien porn. Not cool. But at least playing this board game is a thousand times better than sulking in despair due to the video motive.

"Ahhaha! I shall get a 6!" Akihisa triumphantly says while rolling rolling a dice. Unfortunately for him, the dice rolled a 2 only.

"2!? Oh, come on! You gotta be kidding me!" Akihisa said while looking deflated.

"Give it up, Yoshii-kun! You can't beat me!" Raku stated triumphantly. I laughed at the two of them and gave a smirk.

"But when it comes to luck, you can't beat Amakusa-kun!" I stated.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Amakusa-kun, what's taking him so long?" Akihisa asked us. Now that I realized it, he's not here yet.

"Oh!" Raku suddenly perked up. "He told me he would be cooking for us!" I raised my eyebrow at that.

"Really? But aren't you two the ones who were supposed to be the cooks?" I asked.

"Well, he said he wants to try..." Akihisa said thoughtfully. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I stand up and open the door and see Kanade holding three plates.

"Tadaa!" Kanade announced. "I cooked some paella rice for you guys!"

The smell of the paella made my mouth water. I wonder how he managed to cook that?

"WOW! I love paella rice!" Akihisa announced with glee and jumped like a bunny.

"Whoa dude, don't worry! It's not like the food's gonna run away or something," Kanade said as he put down the plates. "Dig in!"

"Thanks, Amakusa-kun! It does look amazing, to be honest!" Raku said while looking at the dish with a shine on his face. I couldn't help but stare at the food. It seems very well-cooked.

"Did someone help you out, Amakusa-kun?" I asked Kanade as Akihisa and Raku began eating the food; though Akihisa was more like wolfing it down rather than eating.

"Nope! Just myself! And some pointers from Ichijou-kun!" Kanade proudly declared, puffing up his chest.

"Well, you certainly did a good job, Amakusa-kun!" Raku praised Kanade and then began eating once more. I look at my plate and scoop out some of the rice and plade it in my mouth.

"It's good!" I said as look at the food again and began wolfing it down.

* * *

**_10:00 PM – Yuuki's Room (Dormitory Building)_**

"Ugh… What a day…" I told myself groggily. I could sleep like a log right about now, as the events today were tiring.

But at the same time, I feel very scared all of a sudden. I glance at my door and at the camera. Would anyone from us really try to kill? No, I shouldn't think that way! These are all my classmates; none of them would be willing to kill just for a video…

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

"Good evening, students. This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm," Kyubey said through the television screen. "Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. I hope all of you have a good night."

"Kyubey's announcement as usual…" I muttered under my breath as I pull over my blankets to cover me. I really don't like Kyubey now. Even though Roka is fine now, it still irks me that the reason why she fainted was because of the videos Kyubey gave to us. Sure, Tomoko, Popura, Seitenshi and Raku freaked out and Tatsumi nearly destroyed the entire room, but none of them fainted.

"_I wonder… Is Roka planning to… murder someone…?"_ I asked myself. I then mentally punched myself as I thought that. Roka would never kill. But who knows…

"_I'm probably overthinking things. By tomorrow, everyone's going to live. I'm sure of that,"_ As I said those words to myself, I fell into deep sleep.

* * *

_kyubey theatre_

_Good evening once again. Now, where were we? Oh yes, the reason of my wish-making business. You see, I'm not just doing this because I merely want to make people happy. I grant wishes to save the world! I guess that's all I want to say. Now let's talk about something else. How about emotions? Emotions are a funny thing, it really can't be touched and it changed according to the situation. Is it present in all life forms, I wonder? I know for sure that I do not possess such things. Okay, now that's it for tonight's show. I bid you farewell._

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

**_7:00 AM – Yuuki's Room (Dormitory Building)_**

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

"Good morning, students of Hope's Peak Academy. It is 7 am in the morning, so it is time to wake up," Kyubey announced through the television screen. "Let us all strive to be the ultimate hope today."

I get up from my bed with a loud yawn. I usually don't wake up early to go to school before, so I really need to adjust if we're going to be trapped by a sadistic cat. I get up from my bed and go to the bathroom to do the usual routine every morning. Just as I was about to leave my room, there was a knock on my door. I wonder who it could be. I went to the door, after dressing up of course, and open the door to see Satsuki standing there. I visibly shocked, of course.

"Hase-san. Go to the cafeteria now. I will wake up the others, so go on ahead."

"W-what? B-but-"

Before I could even ask why, she left and stormed off. Her face seemed… worried. I decided that I should go to the cafeteria.

* * *

**_7:10 AM – Cafeteria (First Floor)_**

As usual, I was one of the first to arrive on the cafeteria. Only Popura and I were at the cafeteria at the moment. The unusual thing is, Popura isn't in the kitchen, and she's even crying. I decided to go and talk to her.

"Um, Popura? Why are you… crying..?" I asked, gulping my own anxiety. Every second I spend staying in the cafeteria is making me uneasy for some reason. She didn't even look at me and just pointed at the kitchen. I then nodded, and checked the kitchen.

I would regret that decision later, though. Because what I saw… What I saw…

Was the lifeless body… Of a classmate of ours.

The corpse… of **Tomoko Kuroki.**

"Ah… AUGH!" I screamed at the top of lungs and fell on my back. The kitchen was a mess; there were ropes and chairs scattered about. There was a huge pool of blood on the floor as I saw the murder weapon… A knife, stabbed directly at her heart.

**Tomoko Kuroki**… was dead.

**STILL ALIVE: 14 STUDENTS**

**CHAPTER 1 – Despair Is So Sweet / ****_(un)usual School days_**** part END**

* * *

After Chapter Author Commentary!

Apex: UPUPUPUPUPU! Such despair!

Tomoko: S-shut up! You just killed me off!

Apex: Nope! I didn't kill you off! It was definitely someone else! But the question is… who?

Tomoko: I got no clue… B-but seriously… Why kill the cute and popular me!? Am I too good for this sinful Earth!?

Apex: The only thing I do see is your ego acting up. So yeah! There it is, the first murder! Sorry for updating so long and only giving you guys a short chapter. The investigations are coming up next! Apex out!


	5. Chapter 1 - Unusual School Days

**A/N ****–**** Hey guys! It****'****s me, ApexUt****opia! Sorry to keep ya all waiting, but I do update monthly, so I try to post in time. Now, where were we? Oh yes, a murder has occurred! Oh noes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa or any of these characters. I only own this fanfic itself.**

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

_**7:20 AM **__**–**__** Cafeteria/Kitchen (First Floor)**_

I stood in my position, frozen. I couldn't believe it, right before my eyes was a fresh corpse… Of a classmate of mine. It was unbelievable…

"EEYAH!" A loud scream of pure terror ripped through the cafeteria. If I were to guess who it was, it was most probably Rikka. Immediately, I rushed to the cafeteria and found Rikka conversing with Popura.

"N-no way… Are you certain you saw Tomoko-dono's… dead body…?" Rikka stuttered as she tried stopping Popura's shaking. I couldn't bear to see this any longer, so I walked towards the two girls. Rikka took notice of me, and immediately whipped out a black frilly portable umbrella and pressed the button, making it pop open. It almost struck me in the head, and I was about to get angry at her when I noticed her eyes are full of hatred.

"You… slave of Infinite Darkness Roka!" Rikka declared loud enough for me to snap out of my thoughts.

"_Is she seriously still role-playing at a time like this?" _I thought to myself as I straightened myself.

"Takanashi-san! Tell everyone to gather here!" I pleaded. She didn't say anything though, and continued glaring at me.

"You just came out of the kitchen… That means you killed Tomoko-dono!"

"What!?"

I was taken aback by the sudden accusation that Rikka had just made. Who in the right mind would accuse someone out of the blue!?

"N-no! Katanashi-chan, it wasn't-"

"It's okay, Taneshima-san. I won't let him harm you," Rikka said, cutting off Popura's sentence.

"Takanashi-san! Listen to me! I did not kill Kuroki-san! I just saw her… corpse!" I desperately tried defending myself, since she has a weapon while I don't. I remember watching an anime where a girl tripped and died because of an umbrella. I wouldn't want to end up like that, and I can't let another murder happen!

"Shut up, you… YOU MURDERER!" Rikka screamed in anger while sobbing.

"Katanashi-chan…" Popura called out her name. Rikka suddenly put aside her umbrella and fell to the floor, crying.

"I… know it wasn't you, Hase-san… I just needed to pretend… To roleplay!" Rikka cried out in tears. "It's the only way… I can cope with this situation… But I can't hold it any longer!"

Suddenly, the cafeteria door slammed open as Tatsumi came in.

"There you are, you murderer! I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN, FUCKER!" Tatsumi roared, rushing towards me. I guess he somehow heard Rikka's accusation and acted on a delinquent's instinct: Beat up any threat.

"Wait, Oga-kun! Hase-kun didn't kill anyone!" Popura cried out, but it was too late. I get to experience the punch of a delinquent, and boy was it powerful.

* * *

_**7:55 AM **__**–**__** Infirmary (First Floor)**_

…

"W…u.!..."

"Huh..?"

I was still trying to focus on sleeping, but there's a voice that's trying to wake me up. The voice gets clearer and clearer until…

"WAKE UP!"

"WAHH!"

I immediately jolted up awake to the loud voice of a woman. As my vision clears up, I can see that I am resting in the infirmary bed. And Satsuki is standing up, taking care of me.

"Huh…? What happened…?" I said groggily as I tried to recall my memories.

"You saw Kuroki-san's corpse and got knocked out by Oga-san," Satsuki said nonchalantly. Then it hit me.

"Y-yeah! I remembered! We gotta go there, fast!" I cried out and immediately bounded towards the door, but Satsuki grabbed me by the shoulder and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I know that. We have to investigate. But Kyubey is calling all of us to the gymnasium," Satsuki explained flatly.

"B-but…!"

"Look! There is no defying Kyubey, as much as I hate to admit it!" Satsuki yelled and glared daggers at me. "So come on! Or Kyubey will punish us, and we're going to lose another classmate!"

I just looked at her, and then silently nodded. She then nodded back, and released me from her death glare.

"_Tomoko Kuroki… I promise that we'll bring you to justice!" _As I said those words to myself, I felt ready to face Kyubey and bring him down.

* * *

_**8:00 AM **__**–**__** Gymnasium (First Floor)**_

As me and Satsuki enter the gymnasium, I can see that everyone has already gathered. Satsuki immediately positioned herself in front of everyone, while just went beside Roka. I noticed that her eyes were a bit red, meaning she cried a while ago.

"Hey… Roka-san… Are you alright?" I tried to console her as she nodded and smiled.

"I'm alright, Yuuki-kun… I could ask the same thing to you, though," Roka said, and I nodded.

"Don't worry about me. I'm actually tougher than I look!" I declared, giving Roka a bright smile. I then noticed that Tatsumi came trudging towards me.

"Yo, dude... Sorry bout' that... bruise I gave you..." Tatsumi apologized.

"Apology accepted!" I beamed as I smiled at him and offered him a handshake, and he accepted. Just as we did that, I heard a "tch" sound.

"Geez... It's that delinquent's fault that he knocked out Hase-san," Hachiman said dismissively. "And I suppose its Hase-san's fault for being so weak that he couldn't stay awake."

"Eh!? Look pal, you make fun of me, I'll beat you up. But make fun of Hase-san here who didn't even do anything? I'll kill you for that! So shut it!" Tatsumi shot back, using words rather than fists for once. Hachiman just made a "humph" sound and didn't speak after.

"AND HEY! The fuck!? Where are you, you sadistic cat!? We're complete already!" Tatsumi growled in annoyance, trying to get the mastermind's attention, obviously.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting, I was busy trying to do some important adjustments," Kyubey said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"GAHH! I just can't like this creepy furball! He keeps on appearing out of nowhere!" Raku cried out in disgust.

"True that! We would be better off without you and your stupid murder nonsense!" Kanade cried out as well.

"Oh? I wonder why? I provide everyone your needs!" Kyubey said in glee, if he even had any emotions. "Without me, you would all rot! I provide you food, beds, water, and even motives!"

"Are you serious? Someone just died! Murder is murder! That isn't luxury, and it definitely isn't a nice!" Yukio declared aloud.

"Wait, how sure are we if one of has even killed Kuroki-san?" I added.

"Yeah! Obviously Kyubey killed her!" Popura cried in anger.

"I assure you, one of you students has killed Tomoko Kuroki. Well, it's not like she had a reason to exist in this world, so I assume not much people were affected severely by her loss," Kyubey retorted, batting away all the accusations he was getting.

"She is as important as any other life here!" Roka lashed out at Kyubey. "She… was a good friend of mine! And I'm pretty sure everyone else in this room has a reason to exist! Even someone as wicked as you, Kyubey!"

"Everyone, shut your mouths for a moment," Hachiman snapped in his deadpan voice. "Now that someone is murdered, let's assume that the culprit is indeed one of us. Now, will that someone be granted the privilege to graduate and leave this dystopian hell?"

"My dear students… I cannot comprehend your… naivety," Kyubey retorted.

"Get straight to the point, Kyubey," Hachiman said in a disinterested tone.

"First, let me get this straight. While no one knows who really killed Tomoko Kuroki, we still need to figure it out, right?" Kyubey started.

"Go on, we're listening," Shiba said.

"I will give everyone a time limit for you to conduct your investigation for the murder. After the time limit expires, I will call everyone to the courtroom, which can be accessed to from the elevator in the first floor of the school area behind the red door. This is the class trial."

"Class Trial? Would you kindly elaborate on this topic?" Shiba asked Kyubey in a polite, yet commanding tone.

"The class trial's system is a system not unlike the one in the outside world. All of you will gather in the courtroom and discuss who the killer is based on your investigations. Once all of you have settled on who the culprit is, all of you will vote. If the majority of the class will vote for the right person, the true culprit will be punished alone. But if the majority of the class vote the wrong person, then everyone will be punished, excluding the true culprit," Kyubey explained the class trial very thoroughly.

"Um, I have a question…" Roka raised her hand as Kyubey motioned her to continue. "What do you mean by punish?" Kyubey straightened himself up as she asked that, and paused for a bit.

"Well, that is an easy question, Ms. Shibasaki. You see, when I say punish, I mean capital punishment," As he finished his answer, almost everyone gasped.

"C-capital punishment...!?" I shrieked aloud.

"Hey, rabbit thingie!" Akihisa cried out. All the attention suddenly shifted to him, and he spoke out. "By capital punishment, do you mean… PUNISHMENT? All caps?"

I couldn't resist the urge to slap my face with my palm, and I'm sure everyone else felt the same way. He really IS the "Ultimate Idiot". Well, like what they say; Ignorance is bliss.

"Umm, Yoshii-kun…" Rikka started. "Capital punishment means death penalty."

There was a long silence after that. Suddenly, Akihisa yelled.

"WHAT!? Death penalty!? As in… execution!?"

"That is correct, Mr. Yoshii. The punishment is _death_," Kyubey said after observing us for quite a while. I noticed that Kyubey emphasized the word "death" as he said that.

"N-no way… You serious!?" Kanade cried, looking dishevelled and frightened.

"That can't be right! You're going to… execute the culprit!?" Popura cried out in fear.

"Why yes! They are breaking the orderliness of our communal lifestyle by murdering, so of course I would execute them," Kyubey responded while looking as emotionless as ever. It's like he doesn't even acknowledge our fear.

"Does this mean… That we have to start investigating now?" I asked, gulping down my fears.

"Yes. But in order to aid you in your investigation, I shall send a file to your E-Handbooks. Please, do check them out," Kyubey stated as I heard a notification ringtone ring from my pocket. I checked my E-Handbook, and saw a new screen entitled "Truth Bullets". Upon opening it, I saw a new document entitled "Kyubey File 1". These E-Handbooks are really neat.

"The victim was Kuroki Tomoko. The time of death is estimated to be around 1:00 AM. The body was discovered in front of the door of in the Kitchen, in the Cafeteria. All evidence suggests that the crime took place in the Kitchen. The cause of death was a fatal stab to the heart, victim is injured in their solar plexus, and the victim's neck was pricked by a small, sharp object."

As I read the Kyubey File, the feeling of dread came upon me. If we're going to do a trial, that means we're to be accusing each other… And before long, we'll form a rift between ourselves… And the horror doesn't end there. Kyubey also mentioned about death penalty, so we'll lose another friend of ours… I can't agree to this…!

"Alright everyone, you may now start investigating. I will call everyone once the time limit has expired."

"Kyubey. Before you leave I would like to ask you a question," Victorique asked, but it sounded more like an order.

"What may that be? You really are a good student, always asking questions!" Kyubey praised Victorique, but she didn't acknowledge it.

"I was wondering... Do you know who the real culprit is?" Upon hearing her words, I could have sworn Kyubey suddenly smirked, but after rubbing my eyes, he is still wearing his emotionless face.

"I can see everything that is happening in the school. Whether it be your room or the library, I have eyes _everywhere._ Of course I know who did it. But I won't tell you, because that would defeat the purpose of a class trial, correct? So, I wish all of you good luck in your investigation."

And with that, Kyubey left without a trace, disappearing immediately. I couldn't move yet, nor could I talk. The entire gym was silent, save for a few sobs. It was Victorique that broke that ominous silence.

"Well, we could just stand here and do nothing or investigate our fellow classmate's death," Victorique said, unflinching. With that, everyone decided to speak up.

"So, how do we start? I mean, we're not professional detectives, are we?" Kanade said, looking deflated.

"On the contrary, we do have a professional detective on our side," Shiba said, then pointed at Victorique. "Victorique is experienced enough to investigate, and we should definitely take her advice."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about Victorique's Ultimate talent! Now, we're saved!" Raku beamed.

"So, what do we do now, Ms. Smarty?" Hachiman said in a smug tone. She glared daggers at Hachiman for a bit, and then faced all of us.

"First things first, someone has to guard the crime scene. We can't let the culprit get away with the evidence," Victorique explained, and Tatsumi immediately raised his hand.

"I'll do it. I'll beat up anyone who tries to snatch away the evidence! Besides, I ain't really that good when comes to investigating anyways."

"Well, that settles it! Next-"

"Naïve little brat, aren't we?" Hachiman said, interrupting Raku's words.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Raku asked.

"Well, what if our resident delinquent is the murderer? That means he could get away with the evidence," Hachiman stated while brushing up his hair and smiling smugly. Tatsumi is obviously angered by this.

"You fucker! You're accusing me? Why you little… I just want to sleep, then someone gets murdered and THEN you accuse me!? You are seriously getting on my nerves, you bastard!" Tatsumi growled in frustration. I can tell that Tatsumi is a lazy and easygoing guy, but when he gets angry, he sure acts the part of a delinquent.

"I'm only being realistic here. Do try to exercise caution, everyone," Hachiman retorted.

"Oga-san, enough He's right in a sense," Satsuki ordered. "And Hikigaya-san, if you are that distrusting, then I shall guard the body too. I will ensure that I will watch Oga-san, and he will watch me as well. I assume you are alright with that?"

"Heh, fair enough," Hachiman snorted, and then silenced himself.

"Well, I guess that's settled. I don't really mind whoever tags along with me, but we should all split up our investigation and search different places. I'm leaving now," Victorique stated as she left the gym. Soon after that, people began leaving the gymnasium as well, and I was contemplating on where to go when Roka suddenly jogged towards me.

"Hey, Yuuki-kun. Let's go the… body," Roka said, though she seemed sad when she mentioned the last word.

"Oh, okay…" I agreed and then we set off to the Cafeteria.

* * *

**INVESTIGATION START**

* * *

**LOCATION: Kitchen, First Floor**

Roka and I went to the kitchen. I told her to standby, away from the body, but she insisted on being of use, so I let her investigate Tomoko's body.

"Geez, whoever did this is fuckin' sick," Tatsumi groaned, looking at the dead body.

"I agree. But to think it was one of us… That's just too much," I replied downheartedly.

"But alas, a murder has indeed occurred. Whether it me or anyone one of us, we have to find out who's the true culprit, or we will all die," Satsuki informed.

"But geez… A jab right in the heart? Man, the dude's a sicko," Tatsumi said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Umm, Yuuki-kun, could you come here?"

"Hmm? What is it, Roka-san?" I replied, going to Roka. She seems to be pointing the body, and I guess she wants me to investigate. I look at her and give her a "no way" face, but then…

"If you don't do, I won't like you anymore!" Roka stated, blushing pink in her cheeks. I also could have sworn a saw sparkles around her. I'm guessing she's acting cute to force me to check out the body, but I'm not really a fan of "lolis".

"Nope. That tactic doesn't work on me," I retorted while crossing my arms, facing away from her.

"GACK!" Roka suddenly choked out, and fell to her knees. "N-no way… You're not affected by my fire-type moves!?"

Fire-type moves? What is she talking about? Then again, when I think about it, she is a gamer, and I guess she's referring to "Pokemon" by saying fire-type.

"Roka… Look, we got to investigate this together, okay?" I reasoned to Roka and offered her a hand. She still looks reluctant, but eventually sighs.

"Fine, you win. I just… can't believe someone would murder Tomoko-chan of all people," Roka said sorrowfully as she accepted my hand and I pulled her up. I nod at her, and then turn to Tomoko's corpse to investigate.

"_Ugh… I can't handle this… But I have to do this! She was a friend of ours!" _I thought to myself. I breathed in and out, and then squatted to check the corpse. The first I noticed was her wrists.

"Hey, Kiryuin-san? Kuroki-san's wrists… Were they really wet when you came here?" I asked.

"Yes. Her wrists were already wet. She's wearing a long sleeved uniform, so her uniform was wet as well," Satsuki informed, looking at the body.

"That's just a small thing! That wouldn't count as evidence!" Tatsumi retorted.

"Oga-kun, even the slightest of details can be important," Roka said.

"Then, we should at least take note of this in the later trial," I advised, taking mental note of the , my E-Handbook lighted up, as if it received a text message. I open it and saw that I have just acquired a new "Truth Bullet" of some sorts. It's entitled "Wet Cuff in Victim's Clothes". This thing really is high tech. But at the same time, it's creepy as well, since that means Kyubey was right about watching all of us. I begin searching Tomoko's body more, and saw her neck. It seems to have a wound. Like a prick from a needle, or something.

"Now that I realized it, didn't the Kyubey File state that her neck was pricked?" I asked, and looked at my E-Handbook. It certainly says that her neck was pricked.

"That's right, it says so here in the Kyubey File. But… doesn't that mean our culprit is a female?" Roka said, catching my attention.

"Hmm? Why would you say that?" I asked, bewildered by her statement.

"Think about it. Only the girls have needles in their rooms, since we have been given sewing kits," Satsuki explains. "And that means that the culprit pricked a nerve or vein, since we were also given an anatomy chart."

Well that explains a lot of things. That means the most likely suspect is a female. Ugh, I hate blaming friends…

"Guys! Look what I found! A needle!" Tatsumi boomed, looking quite proud of myself, since he was smirking.

"A needle? How did you find that? That's like finding a-"

"-Needle in a haystack, right?" Satsuki continued what I was about to say. "Nevertheless, this is a good find, Oga-san. We can prove that Kuroki-san was indeed pricked by a needle, even if we are not certain if that is the same needle used to prick Kuroki-san. Though I suggest you be careful with it." After that, my E-Handbook lights up again, and I see that I gained a new "Truth Bullet" entitled "Needle". Figures.

"Whatever you say, boss!" Tatsumi said in joy. How did he turn to Satsuki's personal dog? Thinking about that thought scares, so I shove it out of my head.

"Anyways, I think I'm done here. Let's check the cafeteria next," I said, and Roka followed me. I guess she doesn't want to see the corpse anymore.

* * *

**LOCATION: Cafeteria, First Floor**

The chairs in the cafeteria were a mess. I guess that partially due to the recent scuffle between me and Tatsumi. But was there really some mops as well?

"Huh? Were there mops here before? It looked like it was positioned to hold something up," I said, looking at the mops and chairs in the cafeteria.

"I guess so," Roka replied. "We were too shocked with by the turn of events, so I wouldn't be surprised that we didn't notice it." A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"Roka-san, you're the 'Ultimate Gamer', right?" She nodded, and motioned me to continue. "Well, doesn't that mean you're an expert in mystery games? You can easily solve this case, right?"

She just stood there, silent. I'm guessing that while she may be good at mystery games, she's hopeless in a real-life mystery.

"I'm guessing not. Oh well, so much for that," I said. At that moment, my E-Handbook lighted up again, and says that I have a new "Truth Bullet" called "Scattered Mops and Chairs". Just who is the mastermind? An "Ultimate Gadget Maker" of something? These things are really cool, I must admit.

"Hey, look! Looks like there's a broken teacup on the floor over there! And a handkerchief!" Roka alerted me, causing me to glance in the direction she's pointing at.

"Wow, looks like the cleaning staff of Hope's Peak Academy is very diligent," I say sarcastically. Roka rushed to the teacup and grabbed it.

"Whoa! Be careful with it! That's dangerous!" I say.

"Hmm… It seems like this cup was dropped from the table to the floor," Roka says while looking at the teacup. At that moment, I gained a new Truth Bullet, called "Broken Teacup".

"Ah, so you noticed that teacup too, I see," Says a voice that came from the entrance of the cafeteria. It was Hachiman, the "Ultimate Philosopher".

"Oh, hey there Hikigaya-kun! How's your investigation?" I asked with a smile. A forced one, but I had to keep the atmosphere from becoming too gloomy.

"Well, nothing much, but there is something I would wish to share," Hachiman stated. "First of all, don't step on that step-stained handkerchief. It could be important evidence."

"A handkerchief that's been stepped on? What use will it offer to the investigation?" Roka asks Hachiman, tilting her head in confusion.

"Just don't step on it. Look, it has a step stain, so presumably the culprit stepped on it while getting away," Hachiman said. The E-Handbook lighted up again, and it says that I've gotten a new Truth Bullet. I guess every little thing has its use, even a handkerchief.

"Anyways, do you remember the estimated time of death?"

I check my E-Handbook and open the Kyubey File 1 to see the time of death.

"Around… 1 AM. What's wrong with that?" I say. All I got from Hachiman was a dismissive click of his tongue.

"Idiot. Don't you get it? The murder occurred in the kitchen at 1 AM."

"Umm, I'm not following-"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? The cafeteria doors are locked during Night Time. That means it would be impossible that the murder occurred at 1 AM in the kitchen, since Night Time starts at 10 PM and doesn't end until after we hear the morning announcement, which we hear at 7:30 AM," Hachiman explained angrily.

"Hey… you're right! That is weird!" I said, finally understanding what Hachiman just told me. The E-Handbook lights up again, and I see that I gained a new Truth Bullet called "Loopholes in School Rules 2 and 3".

"Geez, so slow… I wonder can you survive in Hope's Peak if we had normal classes," Hachiman insulted. "Moving along, I discovered something interesting," Hachiman stated, walking to the trash can. He then rummages the trash, and picks up a rope of some sorts.

"Take a look at this rope. What do you notice about it?" Hachiman asked, holding up the rope in the level of my face.

"Umm, nothing really. Except for the fact it's slightly dirty, what's wrong with it?" I say, looking at the rope thoroughly. I really hope Hachiman isn't playing mind games with me again.

"Exactly, nothing's wrong with it at first glance. Now, hold the tip of the rope and squeeze it."

I nodded and did as instructed. When I did, I could feel that it's a little damp.

"Whoa! It's wet!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"So it's wet. What does that tell us?" Roka asks Hachiman. He just shook his head and looked at us with those dead fish eyes of his.

"Find that out yourselves. I'm not going to spoon feed you everything. I'll be going to the corpse now," Hachiman said without looking at us and left to the kitchen. As expected, I gain a new Truth Bullet, this time about the damp ropes. I wonder what does the damp ropes have to do with anything...?

"Okay, I guess we're done here. Let's go around and ask people about their findings," I suggested, and Roka agrees and dashes to the exit as I tag along behind her.

* * *

**LOCATION: Infirmary, First Floor**

When Roka and I reached the Infirmary, I see Yukio, Rikka and Popura investigating. We decided to go over to them and talk.

"Oh, hey Shibasaki-chan and Hase-kun! Anything you need to know?" Popura beamed, clearly recovered from her recent frightened composure.

"Well, we just want to know what you guys found so far, or if you have any leads regarding the case," Roka replied while mimicking a person adjusting their glasses.

"Alright, then. I'll go first," Yukio said while arranging his glasses. "Yesterday, after we have all watched the motives, I saw Kuroki-san getting some sleeping pills. I was about to ask her why, but then again who can sleep after what they have just witnessed?"

What? So Tomoko got some sleeping pills… Is it really because of the motive?

"So you saw her before the crime was committed… At what time was it exactly?" Roka asked.

"If I remember correctly, it was around 6:30 PM, an hour before we ate dinner," Yukio replied. I checked my E-Handbook, and sure enough it says that I have a new Truth Bullet. This time, it's not evidence, but more of a testimony of some sorts. I open the "Yukio's Account" and it covers everything of what Yukio said.

"Neat little gadget, huh?" Yukio said, pointing his E-Handbook. "It updates whenever we discover something new."

"I suppose I should share our alibis, since everyone is a potential suspect," Rikka says in a flat tone. "There's no way I could have been the culprit, since the murder occurred at 1 AM, and I was asleep at that time."

"True. Everyone was asleep by then. So, who could have done it?" I asked. This case was definitely a tough one. Everyone has an alibi; we were all asleep. Even if someone woke up, they couldn't get to the cafeteria, since it was closed.

"Well, there's nothing to investigate here, since we already checked this place out," Popura said.

"Hmm… How about your alibis after dinner? I mean, that's the latest time the cafeteria was open," Yukio suggested. It makes sense, but I wonder how will this help.

"Katanashi-chan and I were in my room. I asked her to sleep with me last night, since I was scared…" Popura said. Rikka nodded in affirmation. My E-Handbook lighted up and I received a new Truth Bullet called "Popura's Account". I then decided to tell them my alibi.

"I was with Amakusa-kun, Yoshii-kun and Ichijou-kun in Amakusa-kun's room. We were playing a board game that we got in the Kyubey Machine. We played until 8:55 PM, since Yoshii-kun wanted to go the bathroom, and Amakusa-kun's bathroom can't be opened," I explained.

"Can't be opened? Really?" Yukio asked suspiciously.

"Well, he said he tried turning the doorknob, but nothing happens," I explained. Another Truth Bullet received, and it was my account.

"I see. Thank you for your cooperation. How about you, Shibasaki-san? Where were you just after dinner?" Yukio asked Roka.

"Well, I was in my room, sleeping. I felt like I needed more rest, and now I feel better," Roka answered. Another update and this time its Roka's Account. The more the evidences, the better.

"Alright, I guess that's settled. You may investigate anywhere else now," Yukio said, and Roka and I left the Infirmary.

* * *

**LOCATION: ****Hallway, Dormitory Building**

As I walked to the dormitories, I heard a commotion going on. It seems that a lot of people have gathered at Seitenshi's Room. I wonder why…

"Yuuki-kun, let's check it out. It might be something important," Roka suggested, and I nodded as she dashed ahead. In front of Seitenshi's room is Raku, Akihisa and Kanade. They seem to be trying to get Seitenshi out of her room.

"Seitenshi-san! There's no need to worry! No one's gonna hurt you!" Akihisa said, trying to reassure Seitenshi.

"Just come out of there! We won't hurt you; we just need your help in this case!" Raku almost yelled. I decided to step in.

"Guys, what's going on in here?" I ask, raising my voice so that they can hear me.

"Oh, Hase-kun! Just the man we need! You see, Seitenshi's too scared to come out her room, so could you help us?" Kanade pleaded. I sighed, and went to the door of Seitenshi and knocked.

"Seitenshi-san? May we talk?" I said. There was a long silence after that, until finally, Seitenshi opened it. Her face was red, and she was crying. For such an elegant lady to be seen crying, it was heart wrenching.

"Seitenshi-san, May I ask what's wrong...?" I asked politely and softly. She was wiping off her tears, and began explaining herself.

"I… I was with Kuroki-san right after dinner. T-the time was a-around 8:00 PM… I was with her, talking and drinking tea… But little did I know that she put a sleeping drug in my tea…"

"WHAT!? Kuroki-chan put a drug in your tea!?" Raku exclaimed.

"Y-you what that means…" Akihisa said, and the suspense made it worse.

"W-what…?" Kanade stuttered.

"It means that… KUROKI-CHAN WANTED TO HAVE HER WAY WITH SEITENSHI-SAN!" Akihisa yelled as he suffered an intense nosebleed.

***This part is the imagination of Akihisa***

"Hehe... Look at you, Seitenshi. Your body looks so delicious…" Tomoko said as she licked her lips. Gagged and tied to a post, Seitenshi couldn't anything but struggle as she is mercilessly molested by Tomoko. Earning moans from the elegant young lady, Tomoko grins in crazed delight as she lustfully continues her assault. She was continually pierced by a-

***Back to reality***

"Holy crap… That would make so much sense…" Akihisa said before collapsing from blood loss. Kanade immediately kneeled and picked up Akihisa.

"Akihisa-kun! You can't die now!" Kanade cried out.

"N-no… I won't make it, Kanade-kun… Save yourself…" Akihisa said before his last breathe was taken away.

"Akihisa-kun? AKIHISA-KUN!" Kanade bawled out in tears as he embraced his fallen comrade. I've had enough of this comedy routine, so I face Seitenshi and motion her to continue her story.

"A-anyways, as I was saying, she drugged me to sleep. But since I' am somewhat resistant to drugs, I woke earlier than she expected. I was about to ask her why she drugged me, but she jabbed a knife at me. I barely dodged it, and she cut my shoulder."

"N-no way… She was trying to kill you!?" I almost shouted in shock.

"T-that can't be…" Roka stuttered. "That CAN"T be! Tomoko-chan… she would never do that to anyone! I refuse to believe you!"

Roka suddenly bolted away from the hallway, going to who-knows-where.

"Roka-san! Wait!" I shouted. But then, Seitenshi just patted me in my shoulder and I looked at her.

"It's… no use to convince her… I'm sure you all think that I am the culprit, anyways…" Seitenshi spoke softly.

"Huh? No, there's no evidence that you killed her! Don't blame yourself before the class trial even starts!" I protested. As soon as I said that, I hear footsteps coming closer.

"Looks like Roka couldn't believe her friend was a killer, huh?"

Huh? Who in the world…

"O-oh, Victorique-san…" Seitenshi greeted. I whirl around to see that, indeed, Victorique was there. And Tatsuya was with her, too.

"The last person who was with the victim… Was Seitenshi-san," Tatsuya said, as emotionless as ever.

"Huh? W-what do you mean? She was attacked by Kuroki-san!" I cried out. But then, I came across a grave realization. It's possible that Seitenshi killed Tomoko in self-defense…!

"You just realized it, I presume?" Victorique said flatly, not looking at me. "Though I have to admit, to say that Seitenshi is the culprit based from this reasoning is idiotic. So I don't suspect you, Seitenshi-san. So, please finish your story." Seitenshi nodded, and regained her composure. I guess Victorique managed to calm her down, somehow.

"After that, my instinct was to defend myself and run. She seemed hell-bent on killing me, since after I woke up, she still charged at me. I had no choice but to knock her out with a blow to her solar plexus. After that, I was so scared that I ran out of the kitchen. I don't remember anything after that, which might be because I was too panicked." Victorique nodded at Seitenshi and began checking her E-Handbook. I check mine too, since I got a new Truth Bullet called "Seitenshi's Account", which covers up everything she just said.

"Now it makes sense. You injured her solar plexus hard enough to make her faint. But that's not enough to kill someone… Sure, it can cause a spasm, a temporary inability to breathe, but not fatal," Tatsuya explained in great detail. Soldiers sure know what they're talking about when comes to incapacitating foes, huh?

"What about you three? Got anything to share?" Victorique asked, earning jolts of surprise from Raku, Akihisa and Kanade.

"O-oh! Well, I have an alibi! Me and Kanade-kun here were on the way to my room! If I remember correctly, the time was 9:00 PM!" Akihisa beamed.

"As we were walking, Seitenshi-san bumped into us. She seemed in a hurry!" Kanade added.

"O-oh! If I did bump into you, then I apologize for whatever I did to you. I was… not in composure that night…" Seitenshi said apologetically.

"No worries, Prez!" Akihisa said, grinning wide. Prez? What kind of nickname is that? "So, anyways, I needed to poop that time, so I told Kanade-kun here to check you out for me!"

"Yeah, but then you locked the door and told to get out. I just thought that you had issues, so I went back to Akihisa's room and told him about that," Kanade concluded.

"I can say that Kanade-kun is telling the truth! I met up with just before night time! So, there!" Akihisa added proudly, as if he solved some sort of conspiracy.

This story… I think it was after me, Raku, Akihisa and Kanade finished our board game.

"I see. I guess this will be added to our Truth Bullets." As if the E-Handbook responded to Tatsuya's words, my E-Handbook has updated once again, this time with "Akihisa's Account". Raku then suddenly snapped his fingers, loud enough for us to face in his direction.

"Guys," Raku started. "I have something I want to share that might be important. You see, before the murder occurred, I checked the fridge and saw a strange plastic bag that has a "Do Not Touch" sign on it."

"Really? That's pretty freaky. I wonder what was in it," I said, trying to join in to the discussion.

"Well, this is where it gets even freakier! After the murder, it just… disappeared!" Raku finished with a shriek. I jumped up in surprise a bit.

"I see. This is a good testimony. Though how can we prove the existence of the plastic bag, now that it's gone?" Seitenshi spoke out.

"Yeah, that's the real problem here. Now if only-"

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

"Students, your investigation time has expired. Please proceed to the elevator in the first floor of the school area behind the red door. Attendance is mandatory. I repeat, attendance is mandatory. Thank you," Kyubey said through the television screen and then it suddenly closed.

"Great. I guess now's the time. Are you ready, guys?" Tatsuya said.

"I'm not so sure… Can we really catch the culprit?" Kanade said, looking worried.

"We have no choice, lest we be executed and the murderous villain gets to escape. We cannot allow that to happen," Victorique declared.

"Yeah," I chimed in, feeling determined. "We will find the true culprit, and we will defeat Kyubey!"

**STILL ALIVE: 14 STUDENTS**

**CHAPTER 1 – Despair Is So Sweet /**_**Unusual School days **_**part END**

* * *

After Chapter Author Commentary!

Apex: Oh! Looks like the class trial is starting! I can't wait! Who's the killer!?

Yuuki: Obviously someone vile! I can't believe it… That someone would do such a thing!

Apex: Yeah, and I hope you, yes you behind the screen using the internet, will seek for more "Danganronpa: Multiversal Despair" action!

Yuuki: Looks like things are going to get really nasty in the next chapter…

Apex: But, UGH! I really suck at mystery stories. I'm not even sure if all the evidences match up! Ugh!

Yuuki: Well, at least it's understandable, right?

Apex: True that, Yuuki! Now, I guess it's time to leave! Till next time, guys! Apex out!


End file.
